El admirador secreto de laney
by goingunder9
Summary: para todos aquellos que disfrutaron leyendolo , aqui les va la todo el fanfic. Para los que no lo conoces aqui una sinopsis: cuando laney recibe una carta de un admirador secreto su dudas desaparecen cuando descrubre que la carta esta a nombre C.R!, ¿¡sera posible que finalmente corey decidio declarar su amor a laney!, o ¡¿laney tendra algun pretendiente desconocido!


El admirador secreto de Laney

Una mañana comun en la escuela , laney asistia a sus clases de costumbre, matematicas, musica, deportes e incluso gimnasia sin percatarse que alguien la observaba de lejos y fotografiaba en cada momento, haciendo ejercicio, tocando el bajo, escribiendo en clases, comiendo, tomando una maltada, en la barra de equilibrio e incluso hiendo a casa.

un dia laney camino hasta su casillero para buscar su libro de calculo, al ver que lo olvido decidio tomar prestado del corey sabiendo su horario de clases y no le molestaria que lo tomara. conociendo su clave abrio su casillero dejando caer un sobre que al abrirlo encontraria nada mas que las fotos.

-¿ah, y es esto?.-se pregunto laney al ver las fotos cuando llegaron kin y kon con ella.

-hola laney, ¿que hay?.-dijo kin

-¿oye laney que es eso?.-dijo kon viendola mirar las fotos a lo que laney exclama enfadada.

-¡¿me podrian explicar que significa esto?!.-exclamo laney enfurecida mostrandoles las fotos a kin y kon.

-vaya, pues son muchas fotografias tuyas.-dijo kon

-cielos, parace que alguien esta muy interesado en ti.-dijo kin

-¿¡que?!, ¡¿acaso soy algun expectaculo para algun depravado o alguien planea editarlas para publicarlar en el anuario y burlarse de mi?!.-dijo laney enojada

-no, no, lo que digo es que la persona que se tomo las molestias de tomarlas, a juzgar por la calidad , angulo y definicion, debes gustarle muchoooo, podrias tener un admirador secretoooo-dijo kin

-un admirador...dijo laney

-por cierto, ¿de donde las sacaste?.-dijo kin

-pues olvide mi libro de calculo y queria tomar el de...-dijo laney en el ultimo momento pensando que las habia encontrado en el casillero de corey...

-en el de corey...-dijo laney

¡ah!, entonces tal vez "corey" esta muy interesado en tiii.-dijo kin insuandole a laney.

-¡¿que?!, ¡corey!, ¡¿interesado en mi?!.-dijo laney sorprendida

-asi parece, y viendo estas fotos muy provocativas, creo que realmente le gustas.-dijo kin insinuandole con el codo.

Corey...esta...enamorado...de mi...-dijo laney en shock lentamente sonriendo y dando inicio a una fantasia: imagina a corey en su cama mirando las fotografias de laney suspirando y sonriendo. "oh mi laney, eres tan hermosaa y tan sexy...*lo ultimo con un tono sexy* , como pude resistirme a ti...-Fin de la fantasia laney se queda con una sonrisa en tic y sonrojada con la mirada perdida mientras kin no deja de llamarla.

-¡Laney despierta!.-exclama kin sacudiendola

-¡ahh!, ¡¿que?!, ¡oh, disculpen!, ¡yo la verdad, no creo que deba hacerme a la idea , pudo haber sido cualquiera! , ¡oh miren, ya es tarde!, ¡devolvere las fotos y me ire, adios!.-dijo laney devolviendo el sobre y hiendose a prisa, kin y kon tmb se van , cuando ellos parten un desconocido abre el casillero que laney por prisa no cerro bien y toma el sobre y lo vuelve a cerrar.

Part 2

laney se encontraba en clases, sentada en su butaca recargando su cabeza sobre su mano pensando si realmente corey podria finalmente corresponder a su amor...*recuerdos del beso de año nuevo y cuando salvaron al mundo*...

-*pensando*: "sera posible...que corey finalmente sepa lo que siento y se haya dado cuenta que me quiere, ya nos besamos una vez, aunque fue un accidente, pero a el parecia realmente haberle gustado , aunque luegooo , se rehuso a besarme cuando se lo pedi, pero...cuando salvamos al mundo...se porto muy cariñoso conmigo y fue como si de algun modo en su discurso me hubiera dicho que me queria...arg!, Hombres! ".-penso laney dejando caer su cabeza boca abajo sobre su pupitre.

Laney voltea a ver a corey y nota que esta muy concentrado escribiendo algo, mas el profe no habia apuntado nada en el pizarron.

-"¿esta escribiendo algo?, se ve muy concentrado, mmm..tal vez este tratando de componer una cancion...-penso laney

*riing* sono la campana de fin de clases. laney camino hacia el casillero de corey a devolverle su libro poniendo de nuevo en su casillero, cuando abrio el suyo, encontro un sobre en el. Laney tomo el sobre y lo abrio silenciosamente.

Era un poema de amor (imaginenselo me dio flojera inventarlo)

*suspiro*, que hermoso...nadie me habia escrito algo tan romantico y tan profundo...*flash de corey escribiendo en clases*, ¡no, no, no que estoy pensando!, ¡no pudo haber sido el , pudo haberlo echo cualquiera! .-dijo laney hasta que noto que la hoja donde fue escrito era nada mas ni menos que ¡de la libreta de corey!.

Laney se quedo en shock, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, su corazon se acelero y miro detenidamente la hoja para asegurarse que no era delirio o confusion alguna , ¡era una hoja de la libreta de corey!.

No...puede...ser.-dijo laney examinando la hoja detenidamente

Corey es mi admirador secreto...eso significa...COREY...ESTA...ENAMORADO...DE...MI...-dijo laney en shock dando inicio a una gran alegria.

¡SIIIIII!.-grito laney Euforica y con un brinco de alegria haciendo que todos voltearan a a verla alo que ella se dio cuenta.

-AH...digo, si...-dijo laney mas disimuladamente y avergonzada.

cuando todos siguieron sus cursos , laney camino felizmente abrazando la carta contra su pecho y caminando felizmente por el pasillo.

sin darse cuenta choco con corey y cayo al suelo, este se percato y le ofrecio la mano.

¿estas bien?.-pregunto corey

ah, si eso...-dijo laney hasta percatarse que era corey, rapidamente esconde la carta y toma su mano.

¿te encuentras bien?.-pregunto corey

si, si lo estoy, no te preocupes.-dijo laney

te veo muy contenta, ¿acaso te sucedio algo increible?.-pregunto corey

si..., sin duda alguna.-dijo laney felizmente

¡que bueno!, me alegro que hayas tenido un gran dia.-dijo corey

si..., no tienes ni idea..-dijo laney

corey se aleja y laney saca de nuevo la carta y deja salir un profundo suspiro y salen corazones de su cabeza mientras cae lentamente al suelo.

Part 3

Desde aquel momento, laney no dejaba de suspirar y mirar a corey tiernamente en clases, durante el almuerzo e incluso durante los ensayos sin que el se diera cuenta claro, aunque el si notaba algo raro en su manera de comportarse y una que otra mirada extraña, por su mente pasaban mil pensamientos acerca de lo que corey sentia al escribirle esas cartas.

Dia tras dia siguio recibiendo cartas en su casillero lo que la hiso aun mas feliz, hasta finalmente recibir la carta final: "siento que ya no puedo mas seguir con esto, quiero entregarte mi corazon, encuentrame detras de la escuela al terminar las clases, no puedo esperar mas para declararte mi amor", firmado...C.R!. en ese momento su corazon se detuvo y supo que no podia equivocarse, ¡tenia que ser corey sin duda alguna!.

Laney estaba en su pupitre rayando su cuaderno, suspirando dibujando corazones y sus nombres juntos como los enamorados que tallan sus nombres en las caricaturas, en corazones flechados con sus iniciales.

Corey...y Laney..., Corney...*suspiro*.-decia laney mientras respiraba lentamente y rayaba su cuaderno.

finalmente sono la campana, laney estaba lista para irse cuando de pronto corey la llamo.

¡oye laney!.-dijo corey

si...¿que-que sucede?.-dijo laney nerviosa de la emocion con su mirada hacia abajo y sus mejillas rojas.

solo queria decirte que espero con ansias salir de aqui, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti.-dijo corey con una sonrisa.

¿u-u-una...So-so-sorpresa?.-dijo laney mas emocionada

si, no puedo esperar.-dijo corey felizmente lo que ocasiono que su corazon empezara a latir mas fuerte.

Corey...dijo laney sonrojada sin saber que decir.

¿uh?, ¿te sucede algo?.-dijo corey notando a laney muy sonrojada

¡n-no , no me pasa nada, no te preocupes!, ¡ya tengo que irme, te vere un rato, adios!.-dijo laney queriendo disimular y saliendo a toda velocidad al baño.

laney trata de tranquilizarse, respira hondo, se moja la cara y se prepara para su encuentro. se retoca el maquillaje , se pone perfume y se dirige rápidamente al lugar acordado. Una vez llegando ahi, los minutos se vuelven largos y casi una hora, laney comienza a sentirse desanimada.

"creo que no vendra, tal vez me precipite en creer que vendria, quizas esa sorpresa resulto ser una de sus locas ideas para conseguir tocadas, no creo que tenga tiempo para mi..., creo que mejor me ire".-penso laney poniendose de pie con la cabeza abajo lista para irse cuando de pronto, escucho pasos acercandose a donde ella estaba.

"¡no puede ser!, ¡¿podria...ser...el?!.-penso laney con la cabeza abajo.

a medida que los pasos se hacian mas fuerte su corazon empezo a latir mas rapido, intento calmarse, respiro profundamente y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que oyo que los pasos se detuvieron. Alzo la cabeza hacia arriba y sin abrir los ojos dijo.

Que bueno que llegaste, te estaba esperando, pense que no vendrias.-dijo laney

¿enserio?.-dijo la voz misteriosa

si...-dijo laney

lamento haberte hecho esperar, tuve practica de baloncesto y tuve que quedarme un rato mas.-dijo la voz

si, yo...,*pensando*, "corey no esta en el equipo de baloncesto".-dijo laney pensando y abriendo los ojos lentamente para descubrir a su admirardor secreto. Era un chico de cabello cafe corto, complexion delgada, alto , tez clara , muy parecido a corey tambien en vestimenta, (es el diseño original de corey por si no lo sabian xD, decidi llamarlo Casper Rogers).

¿pe-pe-pero...quien eres tu?.-pregunto laney atonita.

oh, lo siento...soy Casper, Casper Rogers, soy...tu admirador secreto.-dijo lo ultimo algo apenado.

¿¡tu-tu, eres...mi...admirador secreto?!.-dijo laney en shock

si..., soy yo, veras, yo...he estado enamorado de ti desde hace muchisimo tiempo. Desde que te vi hace 2 años me gustas, yo siempre he admirado tus grandes cualidades, tu gran don para la musica, tu maravillosa personalidad, tu valor, tu determinacion y tu belleza.-dijo casper algo sonrojado.

pe-pe-pero...si en la carta que recibi dice...C.R..-dijo laney desdoblando la carta y mostrandosela a casper.

si, son mis iniciales, Casper Rogers.-dijo casper

AH...pero...esta hoja, ¿no es de tu libreta?.-dijo laney

oh, ¿la hoja?, veras...olvide mi cuaderno y le pedi a un chico de cabello azul que me diera unas hojas de su cuaderno.-respondio casper a lo que laney comenzo a desanimarse y agachar la cara a lo que casper se da cuenta.

¡ah, laney!, ¿te ocurre algo?.-pregunto casper acercandose a ella.

yo...necesito sentarme y asimilar todo esto...dijo laney sentandose en suelo con la cabeza agachada.

Part 4

no lo entiendo...-dijo laney con la cabeza agachada en suelo

¿eh?.-dijo casper

no, es que, veras...yo crei...yo crei que eras otra persona.-dijo laney algo apenada

*respiro*, ¿pensaste que era Corey verdad?.-dijo casper

¿eh?.-dijo laney

si, eso pense, todo coincide, mismas iniciales, las hojas de su cuaderno, con quien mas podrias haberme confundido.-dijo casper.

casper yo...dijo laney tratando de explicarle

te entiendo...y no te culpo, Corey es un gran chico, es muy conocido en la escuela, todos no dejan de hablar de lo genial que es, tiene su propia banda, tiene un gran don para la musica y su banda se escucha en todas partes, sin mencionar su gran carisma y atractivo juvenil, tiene un gran efecto en las chicas y creo en ti tambien.-dijo casper. sentando con la cabeza agachada, y mirando hacia el suelo aun lado de laney.

no, se trata solo de eso.-dijo laney

¿ah, no?.-dijo casper

mi amor por corey no se debe en gran parte a eso, el siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, he estado enamorada de el desde mucho antes que naciera grojband. El siempre estuvo conmigo , en las buenas y en las malas, el siempre me hacia sonreir y siempre nos ha mantenido unidos a mi y amigos kin y kon, de no ser por el , grojband no existiria. aunque tambien me cuesta dificil admitir y poder no encontrarlo tan lindo, por lo que muchas veces me es dificil no ceder a sus locuras para conseguir tocadas que se que acabaran mal , podrian matarnos o salir mal, pero al final no puedo enojarme con el, quisiera en verdad pero...me gusta demasiado.-dijo laney con la cabeza agachada sentada un lado de casper mirando hacia abajo mientras casper la miraba.

ya veo.-dijo casper poniendose de pie a lo que laney reacciona y tambien lo hace.

casper, de veras lo siento, de verdad agradezco que sientas eso por mi , nunca nadie habia sentido algo asi por mi o se habia tomado la molestia de escribirme todas esos poemas pero... la verdad...eh, no me gustas de ese modo, apenas te conozco, y ahora sabes que estoy enamorada de alguien, lo siento casper, en verdad.-dijo laney algo triste y apenada.

no, yo lo siento laney, no debi querer apresurarme, debi pensar que tu ni me conocias, como podrias enamorarte alguien que apenas conoces, siento si te hise pensar que era corey y haberte creado falsas ilusiones y si te lastime, yo soy quien debe disculparse por haberte hecho venir aqui.-dijo casper con la cabeza agachada.

no, esta bien no estoy enojada, la verdad eres un gran chico y estoy segura encontraras a una chica que realmente se enamorara de ti y te querrá tal como eres, ademas podemos ser amigos.-dijo laney con su mano en su hombro tratando de animarlo.

¡ah!, ¿enserio?.-pregunto casper felizmente

si, ¿amigos?.-dijo laney ofreciendole la mano

amigos.-dijo casper estrechando su mano.

oye, estos poemas son increibles, ¿tu los escribiste?.-dijo laney

¡ah!, si, yo los escribi, ¿enserio te gustaron?.-pregunto casper

¡si, estos poemas serian buenas canciones!, ¡oye, eso me da una idea!, ¡¿crees que podriamos utilizarlos como canciones para nuestra proxima tocada?!.-pregunto laney emocionada

¡¿enserio?!, ¡¿Crees que podrian ser canciones?!, ¡si, si, digo si, me gustaria, me gustaria mucho!.-dijo casper emocionado

¡pues vamos, te llevare con los chicos para probar las letras!.-dijo laney

¿¡enserio?!, ¿¡me llevaras con tu banda?!.-pregunto casper emocionado

¡si, vamos!.-dijo laney llevando a casper a la cochera.

mientras corey , kin y kon estaban en la cochera esperando a laney.

¿donde estara laney?, quedamos de ensayar hace como 2 horas.-dijo corey

¡chicos, lamento el retraso!, es que...queria...¡presentarles a mi amigo casper!.-dijo laney presentando a casper.

si, hola.-dijo casper algo timido tallandose la cabeza

mucho gusto casper, soy corey riffin y ellos son kin y kon, ya supongo que conoces laney y juntos somos , ¡Grojband!.-dijo corey

¡si , los conozco!, ¡ustedes son lo maximo en la escuela, han tocado en todo peaceville, conozco todas sus canciones!.-dijo casper

¡ah!, ¡¿eres un gran admirador de grojband?!.-pregunto corey emocionado

¡si!, de laney.., ¡digo, grojband!.-dijo casper

bueno, como les decia, chicos , casper tiene un gran don para escribir poemas y creo que podemos convertir sus poemas en letras para nuestras canciones.-dijo laney

¿enserio, escribes poemas casper?.-pregunto corey.

anda, muestrales.-dijo laney animando a casper dandole con el codo en el brazo.

casper les mostro sus poemas a lo que corey y los chicos los leyeron y en sus rostros fue apareciendo una gran sonrisa.

¡estan increibles!, ¡podriamos probarlos ahora!..-dijo corey

si, adelante.-dijo casper

los chicos se prepararon en el escenario para tocar y casper se sento en el sofa a verlos, desde el escenario casper miraba a laney y ella le sonrio y guiño el ojo en señal de que todo saldria bien, finalmente tocan con uno de sus poemas, al finalizar los chicos se quedan en silencio.

y...¿que les parecio?.-pregunto casper algo nervioso.

¡junta!.-grito corey para que reunir a los chicos en circulo para discutir al respecto.

finalmente tras hablar unos minutos voltean con casper.

casper, como lider oficial de grojband y tras haber lo discutido con mi banda, hemos decido...¡NOMBRARTE ESCRITOR OFICIAL DE GROJBAND!.-exclamo corey

¡¿enserio?!.-dijo casper emocionado.

si, si puedes escribir canciones para nuestras tocadas como estas, oficialmente seras un miembro oficial de grojband.-dijo corey.

si.-dijo kon

felicitaciones, casper.-dijo kin

¡woaaah!, ¡ casper lo lograste!.-exclamo laney de felicidad corriendo abrazar a casper a lo que corey se muestra sorprendido, ambos reaccionan y se separan algo apenados.

ah...digo, lo siento casper.-dijo laney

no, no fue...un...si..., gracias por todo.-dijo casper.

mientras se disculpaban corey no dejaba de observarlos desde el escenario.

creo que hay algo entre ellos.-dijo kin.

¿que quieres decir?.-pregunto corey

¿no es obvio?, creo que podria ser que a ella le guste casper.-dijo kon

¿quien?, ¿a laney?, jajaj, ¡como creen!, solo son amigos.-dijo corey

si tu lo dices.-dijo kon a lo que corey siguio mirando a laney y a casper algo dudoso.

Part 5

Al dia siguiente en el salon de clases, era temprano y los chicos estaban sentados en sus butacas, cuando laney llego, corey esperaba que laney se sentara cerca de ellos como siempre, pero para su sorpresa en el ultimo segundo se sento cerca de casper. corey volteo hacia ellos y vio como laney saludaba a casper amigablemente y ambos se sonreian.

¿en que estas pensando corey?.-dijo kin habiendose acercado sigilosamente a su oido.

¡ah!, ¡que!, no, nada, es solo que...me sorprende que laney no se sentara con nosotros el dia de hoy, ya ven que siempre nos sentamos juntos.

enserio...mmmm, por que te veo muy sorprendido.-dijo kin

¿por que? , solo dije que estaba sorprendido que no se sentara con nosotros, eso no significa nada.-dijo corey cruzando los brazos.

si..., lo que tu digas.-dijo kin volviendo a su lugar compartiendo la misma mirada que kon hacia corey.

durante la clase, corey no podia evitar escuchar pequeñas risas cerca de el, eran laney y casper , al parecer estaban tratando de escribir nuevas canciones, a lo que corey no decidio no darle mucha importancia y volvio a mirar al frente, pero pocos minutos despues esas risas se hicieron mas constantes a lo que corey no soporto mas y se levanto de su pupitre y exclamo: ¡¿quieren dejar de hacer esoo?!, a lo que todo el salon volteo a verlo y claro llamando la atencion del profesor.

señor Griffin, ¿de casualidad, hay algo que desee compartir con el resto de la clase?.-pregunto el profesor seriamente.

¡no, no, no profesor!.-dijo corey algo apenado.

bien, entonces guarde silencio si no, deje mi clase.-dijo el profesor.

no, no, yo lo siento profesor.-dijo corey disculpandose a lo que laney lo miraba algo sorprendida.

*sonido de la campana* laney estaba en su casillero acomodando sus cosas, cuando corey aparecio.

hola, lanes.-dijo corey

oh, hola corey , ¿que cuentas?.-dijo laney

nada, solo nomas , ya sabes aqui, pensando en nuevas ideas para conseguir tocadas.-dijo corey

vaya, bueno , tengo que irme.-dijo laney

¿por que?, ¿a donde vas?.-pregunto corey

es que casper tiene partido de baloncesto hoy, kin, kon y yo quedamos de ir animarlo, ¿quieres venir?.-dijo laney

¿enserio?, oh, claro , ¿por que no?.-dijo corey.

los 4 estaban el gimnasio, sentados en las gradas , entre la multitud mirando a casper jugar.

¡Vamos Casper, tu puedes, WOA-HUUU!.-exclamaba laney

¡si, tu puedes casper!.-decian kin y kon.

¡si, eso casper!.-decia corey tratando de animar.

finalmente se reunieron para planear otra jugada , laney saludo a casper desde la gradas a lo que este le respondio con un guiño de ojo. Corey se mostro algo inquieto al ver a laney mirando a casper asi. Finalmente le juego acabo. los chicos bajaron a felicitar a casper.

¡oh, cielos casper estuviste increible!.-dijo kin

si, la forma en que tomaste el balon y lo moviste de un lado a otro y ¡zaz¡, ¡canasta!.-dijo kon

estuviste increible casper.-dijo laney acercandose a el apunto de abrazarlo a lo que corey por alguna razon queria estirar su brazo para detenerla hasta que.

espera laney, acabo de salir de un partido, he sudado mucho y no quisiera mojarte con mi sudor y hacer que huelas como yo, jajaj.-dijo casper detendiendola.

si, tienes razon, jaja.-dijo laney

bueno, ire a las duchas y los alcanzare en una hora.-dijo casper hiendose.

oh, hola corey.-dijo casper deteniendose a saludar a corey.

ah, si, hola casper, buen juego hermano.-dijo corey

si, gracias, me alegro que hayas venido a verme, adios.-dijo casper hiendose.

ah, bueno chicos, mejor nos vamos.-dijo corey

mientras caminaban corey no dejaba de mirar a laney y pensaba ¿por que queria evitar que abrazara a casper?, *recordando cuando le molesto que se sentaran juntos y cuando se reian*, ¿que pasa conmigo?.-se preguntaba corey mientras caminaban algo preocupado y confundido.

Una vez en la cochera, finalmente casper llego.

¡oh casper!, ¡que bueno que llegaste!.-dijo laney

siento si los hice esperar, bueno aqui estan las canciones para la proxima tocada.-dijo casper dandoles la letra.

¡wow, casper!, ¡estan increibles!, ¡sin duda vamos a rockear en la tocada de hoy!.-dijo corey despues de leer la letra.

los chicos de nuevo ensayan la letra y todo sale excelente.

¡yeaaahh!, ¡eso estuvo increible!, ¡estuvo mejor que la anterior!.-dijo corey pero al mismo tiempo pensativo acerca de casper.

"estas canciones son increibles, incluso son casi tan buenas como las que sacaba del diario de trina, entonces...ya no tendremos que molestar a mi hermana para conseguir la letra, por un lado eso es algo bueno, pero me sorprende que casper sea tan bueno escribiendo canciones , pero cuando yo lo hago...".-pensaba corey hasta ser interrumpido.

¡oye corey, ya nos vamos!.-decian los chicos en la puerta

¡ah!, ¡si , ya voy!.-exclamo corey corriendo.

la tocada de nuevo fue un exito, realmente impresionaron a todos, en especial a katie y allie, quienes corrieron emocionadas hacia ellos.

¡AHHHHH!,¡ GROJBAND ES LO MEJOR!.-gritaban katie y allie corriendo hacia ellos.

¡holaaa, chicas!, ¿disfrutaron la tocada?.-dijo corey

¡si!, ¡estuvieron increibles!, ¡lo que mas nos sorprendio fueron sus nuevas canciones!, ¡estan mejor que nuncaaa!, ¡debieron haber hecho algo increíble para hacer que trina escribiera en su diario!.-dijo katie

bueno...la verdad, no las sacamos del diario de trina esta vez.-dijo corey

¡¿ah, no?!, ¿entonces de donde?.-pregunto allie

bueno, es que...-dijo corey tallandose la cabeza.

ahora tenemos escritor, es nuestro nuevo miembro oficial, ¡es Casper!.-dijo laney introduciendo a casper.

hola , chicas.-dijo casper.

katie y allie se quedaron mudas unos segundos mirandose la una a la otra.

lo se, la primera impresion no es...-decia corey hasta ser interrumpido por los gritos de emocion de kattie y allie quienes corrieron hasta casper dejando a corey sin palabras volteando a ver muy sorprendido como katie y allie se lanzaban sobre casper.

¡eres increible!, ¡aahhh!.-decia katie bricando

¡tus canciones, son casi tan buenas como las que corey saca del diario de su hermana!.-dijo allie

¡oh!, ¿enserio lo creen?.-dijo casper algo apenado.

¡siiii!, ¡¿cual es tu secreto?!.-preguntaron ambas.

nada realmente, solo escribo poemas y ellos las convierten en canciones.-dijo casper.

¡eso es...GENIAAAAAAL!, ¡AHHHHHHH!.-gritaban ambas.

mientras tanto corey los observaba en shock y sin palabras.

¡wow!, se gano a nuestras fans en solo un segundo.-dijo kin

si, y a nosotros nos tomo como...semanas, casi meses.-dijo kon

si...creo que simplemente tuvo suerte.-dijo corey tratando de mantener la calma con un tic en el ojo.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela, laney se encontraba en el pasillo acomodando sus cosas, cuando corey aparecio.

¡oh, hola corey!, ¿oh?.-dijo laney sorprendida al ver a corey usando el uniforme de baloncesto de la escuela.

¿ah?...¿por que traes puesto el uniforme de baloncesto?.-pregunto laney.

¡ah!, ¿esto?, nada, solo...queria audicionar para el equipo de baloncesto.-dijo corey.

pero si a ti nunca te ha interesado el deporte.-dijo laney con una ceja arriba.

ah...¡exacto, laney!, simplemente quiero probar, ya sabes darme la oportunidad , ademas tambien sirve para hacer ejercicio.-dijo corey.

bueno, si tu lo dices.-dice laney

bueno, ya me voy , las audiciones ya van a comenzar.-dice corey hiendose pero tropesandose con un cordon.

creo que olvidaste amarrar tus cordones.-dijo laney.

si...dijo corey en el suelo.

bueno, suerte en la audicion.-dijo laney despidiendose.

si, gracias.-dijo corey hiendose.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Part 6

Vista de corey en el gimnasio junto con otros compañeros que se presentaron para las audiciones.

¿Corey?.-pregunto Casper al ver a corey

oh, hola casper.-dijo corey.

¿viniste a las audiciones para entrar al equipo de baloncesto?.-pregunto casper sorprendido.

si, queria ya sabes, probar algo nuevo, algo diferente ademas del rock, ademas hacer deporte me mantiene en forma.-dijo corey.

si tienes razon, es genial que quieras meterte al equipo de baloncesto, pero, ¿has jugado alguna vez?.-pregunto casper.

bueno...algo asi, pero ¡pufff!, ¡vamos!, ¿que tan dificil puede ser ?.-dijo corey muy confiado.

pues yo diria que...-decia casper hasta que escucharon el silbato del entrenador.

*silbato del entrenador suena y todos se forman en fila con excepcion de casper quien ya era parte del equipo y tenia una posicion importante*.

¡Muy bien señoritas!, ¡¿listas para las audiciones para entrar en el equipo de baloncesto?!.-dijo el entrenador con rudeza.

¡si entrenador!.-dijeron todos a coro con excepcion de corey.

Muy bien, dejen me decirles que en este deporte no es como cualquier otro, se necesita disciplina, fuerza, dedicación y mas que nada, trabajo en equipo, si tienen al menos 3 de ellas considérense dentro, pero si no, tienen 3 segundos para salir corriendo como "niñitas asustadas" por esa puerta.-dijo el entrenador seriamente queriendo probar a los alumnos.

¿que?, ¿ninguno?, ¡muy bien!, acaban de demostrar que tienen valor al seguir aqui, ¡ahora, veremos si tienen las demas!.-dijo el entrenador.

¡ATENCIOOON!, ¡ahora quiero que den 3 vueltas a la cancha corriendo para medir su fuerza y resistencia!, ¡¿estan listooooos?!.-dijo el entrenador a punto de sonar su silbato hasta que corey lo interrumpio.

ah, disculpe entrenador.-dijo corey a lo que todos lo miran, en especial casper.

¡tu!, ¡el de gorro naranja!, ¡un paso al frente!.-dijo el entrenador señalando a corey.

¿cual es tu nombre?.-pregunto el entrenador.

soy Corey entrenador, Corey Rifiin.-dijo corey con seguridad en si mismo.

¿espera?, ¡¿eres corey riffin?!, ¡¿el vocaslita de grojband?!.-dijo uno de los compañeros mirando a corey sorprendido.

si, ese soy yo.-dijo corey con total egocentrismo.

¡wow!, ¡viejo eres increible!, ¡tu banda se oye en todas partes!.-respondio el chico 1

¡deja eso, el y sus amigos salvaron a la tierra de un meteorito!.-dijo el chico 2

¡no!, ¡yo escuche que la salvaron de unos extraterrestres que querian destruir la tierra y fueron al espacio donde rockearon para salvarnos!.-dijo el chico 3

si, asi fue.-dijo corey egocentrico de brazos cruzados.

¡woooooow!.- exclamaron todos mirando a corey en circulo.

¡¿NOS DARIAS TU AUTOGRAFO?!.-dijeron todos con pluma y libreta en mano hacia corey.

¡claro , claro chicos!, ¡uno a la vez!.-dijo corey calmando a sus fans hasta que el entrenador sono su silbato retumbando en todo el gimnasio.

¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡PARECEN UNA TURBA DE FANATICAS DE JUSTIN BIEBER!.-dijo el entrenador.

tal parace que tenemos entre nosotros a una "celebridad", pero eso no te asegura un lugar en el equipo, como dije debes demostrar de que estas hecho, ¿y que querias decirme , señor "Estrella del rock"?.-dijo el entrenador mirando fijo a corey

solo queria decirle ¿que por que tenemos que comenzar dando vueltas?, es decir, ¿no deberias ir directo a encestar canastas, pasar el balon ?, ¿que no de eso se trata el balon cesto?.-decia corey mientras casper le hacia señas de que dejara de hablar o habria problemas.

ah...ya veo, asi que crees que de eso se trata el balon cesto, ¿verdadd?, que solo es encestar canastas y pasar una "pelotita" de un lugar a otro...-dijo el entrenador en tono sarcastico a lo que casper se golpeo la cara con la mano sabiendo que algo malo pasaria.

asi es.-dijo corey con total seguridad

pues dejame decirte algo...dijo el entrenador acercandose a su oido.

¡ESTE DEPORTE NO ES COMO SER UNA ESTRELLA DE ROOOCK!.-le grito a corey en el oido dejandolo muy aturdido.

¡ESTE DEPORTE ES UN DEPORTE QUE REQUIERE DISCIPLINA, FUERZA FISICA, VELOCIDAD Y TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO!.-dijo el entrenador.

¡ahora!, gracias a su amigo "la estrella de rock", todos daran 10 vueltas al gimnasio corriendo!.-grito el entrenador a lo que todos comienzan a quejarse.

*suena el silbato*.-¡ MUEVANSE SEÑORITAS QUIERO VERLAS CORRIENDO!.-grito el entrenador a lo que todos miran a corey con enojo y el se ve algo apenado y de nuevo suena el silbato y todos corren.

Part 7

Finalmente despues de tanto correr los chicos estaban agotados , algunos muertos de casancio , es especial corey.

*respirando con las manos sobre las rodillas*, no pense que correr 10 vueltas seria tan agotador.-dijo corey muy cansado

era lo que trataba de decirte, nunca questiones al entrenador, una vez nos hiso correr 10 alrededor de la escuela por que un chico no dejaba de questionar sobre como jugar.-dijo casper.

si, ahora lo veo.-dijo corey.

*suena el silbato*, muy bien, ahora que sus cuerpos ya estan en forma , ¡ya estamos listos para comenzar con las practicas!, se dividiran en parejas y practicaran diferentes ejercicios y luego pasaremos a encestar y finalmente un pequeño partido de practica.

uff, al fin.-dijo corey.

¡¿dijiste algo?!.-dijo el entrenador poniendo su cara frente a la suya.

no, no entrenador.-dijo corey algo asustado.

Ok, creo ya todos tenemos parejas, asi que.-decia el entrenador hasta que corey lo interrumpio de nuevo.

¡disculpe entrenador!.-dijo corey

¿ahora que sucede señor Riffin?, ¿quiere dar mas vueltas?.-pregunto el entrenador.

¡no, no, no, para nada!, es solo que creo que no tengo compañero.-dijo corey.

ya veo, ¿todos tienen pareja cierto?.-pregunto el entrenador.

¡si entrenador!.-respondieron a coro.

bueno en ese caso...decia el entrenador hasta que casper lo interrumpio.

yo puedo trabajar con el entrenador.-dijo casper.

¿enserio?.-dijo el entrenador.

si, ademas como capitan del equipo, es mi deber entrenar a los nuevos jugadores.-dijo casper.

de acuerdo, RIffin, tu entrenaras con Casper, ¡bien chicos, empiecen a entrenar!-dijo el entrenador.

Asi corey empezo a entrenar con ayuda de casper, practicaron tiros de lejos, pases, lanzamientos, rebotar el balon y finalmente encestar.

¡Ok chicos!, ¡eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por venir a la audicion, mañana se publicaran las listas en el tablero de anuncios!.-dijo el entrenador.

uff, que agotador , pero a la vez muy entretenido.-dijo corey estirandose un poco luego de tanto ejercicio.

debo admitir que jugaste muy bien Corey, para ser alguien que no practica deporte, espero logres entrar.-dijo casper.

si, gracias por entrenar conmigo.-dijo corey

de nada, creo que deberiamos de ir a las duchas antes de irnos, creo que olemos muy mal.-dijo casper

*oliendose*, ¡cielos, huelo peor que trina cuando le tire el sudor de mi banda aquella vez!, bueno, ¡mejor vamonos!.-dijo corey caminando con casper hacia las duchas.

Finalmente al dia siguiente Corey se dirigi a checar las listas.

¡YEAHHHHHHH!, ¡ESTOY DENTROOO!.-grito corey al ver su nombre en la lista.

¡Felicidades Corey!, ¡te lo ganaste!.-dijo casper poniendo su mano en su hombro

Llegan kin, kon y laney.

¡Chicos!, ¡¿adivinen que?!, ¡entre en el equipo de baloncesto!.-dijo corey emocionado.

¡Genial!.-dijeron kin y kon

¡si , sabiamos que podrias hacerlo!.-dijo kin

¡si, jaj!, ¡te lo dijo que kin!, ¡me debes 100 dolares!.-dijo kon estirando la mano

nunca hicimos trato.-dijo kin.

¿que te parece laney?.-pregunto corey a laney

¡oh, es genial!.-dijo laney

¿oye casper, cuando es nuestro primer juego?.-pregunto corey a casper.

dentro de unos dias, tendremos que entrenar despues de clases.-dijo casper.

oh, vaya creo que tendremos que salir mas tarde.-dijo corey.

si, pero no se preocupen , tendre listas las canciones para la proxima tocada, no se preocupen.-dijo casper.

¡eso es todo!, ¡aunque tengamos que salir un poco mas tarde, sin duda vamos a seguir rockeando!.-dijo corey.

Part 8

finalmente el dia del gran partido llego, corey y casper se encontraban en la cancha, mientras kin, kon y laney miraban desde las gradas apoyando.

¡si!, ¡ya esperaba con ansias que llegara este dia!.-dijo corey

yo tambien, veo que estas mas emocionado que yo, para ser tu primer juego.-dijo casper.

si, ya espero entrar a la cancha y jugar para terminar con una gran tocada con la increible cancion que escribiste.-dijo corey muy animado

Desde las gradas, laney miraba a los chicos.

*pensando*, "todavia no entiendo por que corey quiso entrar al equipo de baloncesto, pero aun asi, debo admitir se ve muy bien con el uniforme".-dijo laney sonriendo a lo que corey volteo a verla y ella se apeno con un poco.

¡oye laney!, ¡por aca!.-dijo corey queriendo llamar su atencion.

¡woaaaah-huu!, ¡si, eso corey!, ¡te deseo mucha suerte!, ¡se que puedes hacerlo!.-le gritaba laney a corey desde la multitud.

¡si, muchas gracias laney!, ¡yeah!.-le grito corey haciendo la seña de rock con ambas manos.

Casper veia como laney animaba a corey y como le respondia , aun habiendo quedado de ser amigos, casper no podia evitar sentirse algo desanimado y algo celoso de la relacion de corey y laney.

*pensando*, "se que quedamos de ser solo amigos, pero...aun asi, una parte de mi no puede evitar sentirse algo celoso, corey es un gran chico y laney es una chica maravillosa, ambos son tan buenos amigos que no deberia de sorprenderme lo bien que se llevan y con lo genial que es corey que ella este tan enamorada , yo tan solo quisiera que...".-pensaba casper algo desanimado con la mirada hacia abajo hasta que corey toco su hombro.

¡casper!, ¿listo para jugar?.-pregunto corey

¿que?, ¡ah, si, si, estoy listo, hermano!.-respondio casper rapidamente.

¿eh?, ¿te sientes bien casper?.-le pregunto corey notandolo algo distraido.

¡si, si!, ¡no te preocupes!, ¡solo estaba algo distraido, pero estoy bien!, ¡vamos, solo demos lo mejor de nosotros!.-dijo casper con una sonrisa, ambos se dirigen a la cancha listos para jugar.

todos se ponen en circulo para planear su jugada.

muy bien chicos, hagamos lo justo como lo ensayamos.-dijo casper.

si.-dijeron todos.

¡bien equipo!, ¡a ganar!.-dijeron todos poniendo sus manos al centro y luego arriba listos para jugar.

Finalmente el juego empieza, los chicos llevaban la delantera, casper y corey se llevaban muy bien y trabajan en equipo. Era el ultimo momento, el marcador estaba muy parejo, los chicos se reunieron para planear la ultima estrategia.

ok chicos, el marcador esta muy parejo, tenemos solo una jugada, solo pasenme el balon y yo lo encestare.-dijo casper.

¿estas seguro casper?, yo podria hacerlo.-dijo corey

entiendo corey que quieras intentarlo por ser tu primer partido, pero tambien es importante que aprendas a seguir instrucciones.-dijo casper.

de acuerdo.-dijo corey

¡vamos!.-dijeron los chicos y volvieron a la cancha.

finalmente llego el gran momento, estaban en medio de la jugada, corey volteo a ver laney sin darse cuenta que le pasarian el balon golpeandolo en la cara.

¡mira laney, ya casi lo logramos!.-decia corey pero veia que kin , kon y laney le hacian señas y no entendia.

¡coreyy, el balon!.-le gritaba casper

¡corey ten cuidado!.-le gritaban kin, kon y laney a lo que corey volteo y ¡ZAZ!, el balon lo golpeo en la cara.

finalmente casper tomo el balon y cuando hiba a encestarlo, escucho como laney le gritaba a corey.

¡corey!, ¡¿corey, estas bien?!.-gritaba desde las gradas preocupada , lo que molesto a casper , desconcentrandolo arrojando el balon , el cual revoto y lo golpeo dejandolo inconsciente.

Vista de la enfermeria, casper se encontraba acostado en una cama, abria sus ojos lentamente recuperando el conocimiento, lo primero que vio fue a corey y a los chicos.

¡casper, casper, despierta!.-decian, kin, kon y laney

¡uff!, ¡que bueno que despertaste!.-dijo corey aliviado.

¿ah?, ¿que sucedio?.-decia casper recuperando la consciencia.

bueno...te golpeaste con el balon y quedaste inconsciente, luego tuvieron que traerte en una camilla a la enfermeria.-dijo corey tallandose la cabeza.

*se levanta rapidamente*, ¡el juego!, ¡¿que paso con el juego?!.-pregunto casper alarmado.

¡tranquilizate, casper!, ¡el juego termino hace 2 horas!, ¡afortunadamente logramos encestar en el ultimo segundo luego de que te golperaron!.-dijo corey tratando de calmarlo.

casper algo desanimado agacha la cabeza.

todo esto fue mi culpa , no debi perder la concentracion.-dijo casper.

no, no fue tu culpa, lo hiciste increible.-dijo laney poniendo su mano en su hombro.

si viejo, de no haber sido por tus estrategias no hubieramos llegado tan lejos.-dijo corey

vamos casper, no te preocupes, todo estara bien, lo haran mejor la proxima vez.-dijo laney con una pequeña sonrisa.

casper la miro igualmente, kin y kon deciden irse.

bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos para que te recuperes, vamonos laney.-dijo corey.

si tienes razon, que te sientas mejor casper.-dijo laney hiendose hasta que casper la tomo del brazo.

¡espera!.-dijo casper deteniendola.

¿que sucede?.-dijo laney

quiero que te quedes conmigo un rato mas por favor.-dijo casper algo apenado sujetando su brazo.

pero casper.-dijo laney

por favor laney...-dijo casper mirandola profundamente

esta bien laney, tal vez asi se sienta mejor.-dijo corey poniendo su mano en su hombre.

¿estas seguro?.-respondio laney

claro, los esperare en mi casa.-dijo corey con una sonrisa.

ok.-dijo laney

gracias, bro.-dijo casper.

adios.-dijo corey hiendose.

laney tomo una silla y se sento junto a la cama de casper, ambos estaban solos en la enfermeria.

PART 9

casper y laney se habian quedado solos en la enfermeria, laney estaba sentada junto a su cama, hubo minutos de silencio, casper no sabia que decirle a laney hasta que.

casper.-dijo laney

¿eh?.-reacciono casper

¿que querias decirme?.-pregunto laney

yo...,laney...dijo casper levantandose de la cama enfrente de laney.

laney...¡fue mi culpa que casi perdieramos el juego!.-dijo casper

¿que?.-dijo laney

si, la verdad, no puede evitarlo...cuando vi como te preocupaste por corey cuando se golpeo , la forma que le gritabas , me hiso sentir tan enfadado que perdi el control y arroje el balon sin pensarlo.-dijo casper con la cabeza agachada.

casper pero, ¿que estas diciendo?.-dijo laney preocupada.

lo que digo...se que quedamos de ser solo amigos y que estas enamorad de corey, pero aun asi esa parte de mi no quiere renunciar a ti, ¡por favor laney, dame una oportunidad!, ¡te prometo que sere el mejor novio que hayas tenido!.-dijo casper sujetando la mano de laney a lo que ella reacciono.

*pensando*, "esta sensacion, es como me senti cuando corey y yo nos tomamos de la mano cuando fingimos estar enamorados para engañar al pastelero, pero...¿por que me siento asi ?.-penso laney ruborizada mientras casper sujetaba su mano.

casper yo...-dijo laney con un brillo en sus ojos.

por favor laney, te prometo que te protegere de todo mal, siempre estare contigo, cargare tus libros, te ayudare con tu tarea y siempre te apoyare sin importar que.-dijo casper esperando una respuesta de laney.

casper, es que yo...no puedo.-dijo laney soltando su mano.

casper, eres un gran chico, eso no lo niego, pero aun asi no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para ser mas que amigos, ademas yo amo a corey, lo siento casper, no me gustas de ese modo.-dijo laney con gentilesa.

laney...-dijo casper muy desanimado.

lo siento casper.-dijo laney algo triste.

ok, lo siento laney.-dijo casper queriendose bajar de cama y accidentalmente cayendo sobre los hombros de laney, a lo que rapidamente el se aleja y ambos se quedan mirando fijo con un brillo en sus ojos, *se escuchaban latidos*, casper se acerca lentamente a laney y ella de algun modo sede y lentamente sus labios se acercan a los suyos dando origen a un beso.

sin darse cuenta, fuera de la escuela corey recuerda algo.

¡cielos!, ¡olvide mi mochila!.-dijo corey dandose un golpe en la frente y corriendo a la enfermeria.

corey entra a la enfermeria y toma su mochila mas veo una silueta extraña detras de la cortina blanca a lo que decide acercarse sigilosamente sin ser percibido , lo que vio, lo dejo en total shock y sin aliento. Laney y casper se estaban besando frente a sus propios ojos.

Corey no podia creer lo que veia, del gran impacto no tenia aliento ni para decir una sola palabra y casi sin respirar, corey decide irse sin decir mas con la cabeza abajo.

Cuando corey se fue, laney de algun modo reacciono y aparto a casper.

¡AH!, ¡Lo-lo siento laney!.-dijo casper apenado.

¡no, no fue tu culpa!, ¡yo...esto no debio pasar!.-dijo laney levantandose de la silla para salir corriendo de ahi.

PART 10

laney salio corriendo de la enfermeria sin saber que corey habia sido testigo del beso. Al dia siguiente en la cochera, laney no podia mirar a casper despues de lo ocurrido como el se sentia avergonzado.

Hola corey.-dijo laney con un gesto alegre mas se sorprendio al ver que corey ni siquiera la miraba.

Durante los ensayos corey evitaba cualquier contacto visual con laney lo que a ella se le parecio extraño al igual que a kin y a kon. una vez que se quedaron solos, laney se dispuso a averiguar que sucedia.

corey, ¿que sucede?.-pregunto laney mas corey ni siquiera queria mirarla.

corey, ¿holaaa?, ¿por que me estas evitando?.-pregunto laney comenzando a molestarse.

corey simplemente se dirigia a la puerta de su casa cuando laney lo detuvo con la mano en el hombro.

¡ya basta!, no tengo ni idea de que te esta pasando, pero te exijo me des una explicacion de por que me has estado evadiendo todo el dia, ¿acaso te hise algo ?.-dijo laney

corey solo sostenia la perilla de la puerta dandole la espalda a laney, la parte de sus ojos estaba oscura , solo tomo un respiro y se limito en responder.

no tienes que mentirme diciendo que no hiciste nada, yo se lo que paso.-dijo corey.

¿¡que paso?!, ¡dimelo ya, no tengo la menor idea de que estas hablandoo!.-respondio laney exigiendo una respuesta.

corey solto la perilla, de nuevo tomo un respiro y respondio.

tu...besaste a casper, ¿verdad?.-dijo corey.

¿¡QUE?!, ¡ah!, ¿¡nos viste verdad?!...-respondio laney intrigada.

¡no es necesario confirmarlo, acabas de decirlo!.-dijo corey dandose la vuelta afrontando a laney.

¡dejame explicarte corey, no es lo que crees, es solo que...!.-trataba de explicar laney pero corey no queria saber mas.

¡no, no quiero saberlo, no quiero saber nada de lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos, por mi haz lo que quieras!.-dijo corey enfadado alejandose de laney.

¡¿entonces por que te enojas?!, ¡si no te importara no...!, ¡ah!, espera...,¿estas celoso verdad?.-dijo laney deduciendo lo que ocurria.

¡¿celoso?!, ¡claro que no!, ¡que ridiculez!.-respondio corey de brazos cruzados.

¡si, si lo estas!.-respondio laney enojada contra su cara

¡que no estoy celoso, ya te lo dije!.-respondio corey enojado y un poco sonrojado.

¿entonces por que estas tan rojo?.-dijo laney señalando su cara de cerca.

¡ah!, ¡e-eso es por que me haz hecho enojar!, ¡cualquiera se pone rojo cuando se enfada!.-respondio corey enfadado.

si, como digas.-dijo laney sarcastica con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡bah!, ¡como sea¡, ¡en lo que ami concierne , tu y casper pueden andar de novios, tomarse de las manos, darse besitos o lo que sea¡, ¡me da igual!.-respondio corey sarcastico.

¡GRRRRRR!*hecha llamas*, ¡BIEEEENN, ENTONCES ME IREEEE CON EL, YA QUE ENTRE TU Y YOOO NO HAY NADAAAAA!.-laney se enfurece como cuando se enfado con las grupis en baile de zombies, en llamas, gigante, con comillos , fuego en sus ojos y claro asustando a corey haciendolo inclinarse hacia atras y casi tocando el suelo.

Vuelve a su forma normal y se va sin decir nada dejando corey algo asustado y en tembloroso para rapidamente reaccionar y responder.

¡BIEN!.-grito corey

de camino a casa laney hiba caminando hablando entre dientes y refunfuñando con sus manos apretadas en forma de puños.

ese tonto de corey, ¿¡ por que no simplemente no puede admitir que esta celoso?!, ¡tan terco y testarudo!, ¡a veces quisiera...!.-decia laney hasta que se topo con carrie.

¡ah carrie!.-dijo laney.

¡vaya, vaya , pero si es una de los grojloosers!.-dijo carrie en tono sarcastico.

¡arg!, ¡como sea!.-le saco laney la vuelta a carrie.

¡eh!, ¡oye aun no he terminado contigo!, ¡como te atrevez ignorarme asi!.-dijo carrie

¡no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo, vete a molestar a alguien mas!.-dijo laney mientras caminaba enojada.

¡¿que?!.-exclamo carrie enojada dando un brinco y cayendo justo enfrente de laney.

¡a ver, a ver!, ¡nadie me deja hablando sola!, ¿es que no tienes educacion?, ¡oh claro, tu mama no te enseño modales, por que eres un desperdicio !, *risa malevola*.-dijo carrie queriendo molestarla pero de nuevo laney le saco la vuelta

¡GRRRR!.-carrie de nuevo se enfado y brinco frente a laney

¡ok!, ¡algo te esta molestando y eso no es bueno, ¡por que ese es mi trabajo!, ¡exijo saber que te sucede!.-dijo carrie.

nada que te importe, ademas, ¿quien te nombro la responsable de arruinar mi vida?.-respondio laney

nadie, pero como mi enemiga es mi trabajo hacer lo posible por sabotear a tu banda y al ser tan unidos, si le hago daño a uno afecto a los demas, somos mujeres, y no suelo hablar mucho de mis problemas con otras,  
¡como sea!, ¿que te pasa?.-pregunto carrie

¡ok!, te dire, pero no aqui.-dijo laney

Van al parque y se sientan en una banca a platicar.

asi que tuviste un pleito con corey.-dijo carrie.

si, ¡arg!, es solo que corey a veces es tan terco y necio,¡ que a veces me vuelve loca!, ¡juro que tan veces queria tan solo *usando sus manos para simular sus agresiones* , pero al final siempre sedo y de algun modo todo sale bien, pero ahora si la verdad, ¡no pude mas y lo puse en su lugar!.-dijo laney cruzando los brazos.

te entiendo laney.-dijo carrie poniendo su mano en su hombro.

a veces los hombres son tan confusos, tan tercos, tan, Arg!, no se que mas decirte.-dijo carrie

¿como sabes eso?, ¿acaso lenny tmb es asi?.-pregunto laney

pues a veces, la verdad siempre que tengo buenas ideas para conseguir tocadas, el siempre sale con eso de , *tono sarcastico*: "carrie eso no va a funcionar, carrie eso es peligroso, es una mala idea, podrias matarnos, te lo dije, blah, blah", pero muchas veces tenia razon, la verdad el no estan asi que digamos, pero muchos otros si, como corey.-dijo carrie

jajajaj, tienes razon, ojala no fueran tan asi.-dijo laney

*reacciona y piensa*- "¡espera!, ¡¿me estoy riendo con carrie y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ella?!".-penso laney sorprendia.

*pensando*-"no puedo creer que estoy hablando con laney sin matarnos y sin ningun plan malvado contra ella y su banda..., ¿¡y nos estamos divirtiendo como si fueramos amigas?!, podriamos...¿¡ser amigas?!.penso carrie a lo que ambas se miran y se separan.

*mirando hacia otro lado*-bueno...espero estoy te haya servido de algo.-dijo carrie tallandose la cabeza.

si, jeje, eso creo...igual, gracias por hablar conmigo, aunque deteste admitirlo, *respira hondo*, eres buena amiga cuando no intentas acabar con nosotros.-dijo laney.

si, gracias *respira hondo*, tu...tampoco eres tan desagradable.-dijo carrie quitandose un peso de encima.

si te hace sentir mejor, creo que se como podrias vengarte de el y darle una leccion.-dijo carrie

¿enserio?, ¿como?.-pregunto laney

mira, ven.-dijo carrie *haciendo seña con la mano para acercar su oido y comienza a susurrarle cosas*.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela, laney se dirige caminando lentamente a la escuela algo nerviosa, toma un profundo respiro y habriendo las puertas con sus mano y caminando por los corredores sujetando sus libros a lo que todos voltean a verla.

¡LANEY TRAIA UN COMPLETO CAMBIO DE ROPA TOTALMENTE FEMENINO!, era una hermosa blusa rosa pastel con un chalequito de manga corta del mismo color con una cadena de corazon , una falda que hace juego y zapatos acordes al conjunto, claro con un maquillaje algo distinto y broche de flor. Todos los chicos la miraban boquia abiertos y con brillo en sus ojos, sonrojados preguntandose quien era ella, laney al darse cuenta , mantenia la mirada hacia en frente sujetando sus libros firmemente algo apenada. Aunque no tardo mucho en que los chicos la siguieran.

¡wow, viejo, que chica tan guapa!, ¡si, es bellizima!, ¡me pregunto si tendra novio!, ¡le pedire su numero!. ¡vamos a conocerla!.-fueron algunos de los comentarios que hacian los chicos al verla.

Al llegar a su casillero, laney fue rodeada por muchos chicos, quienes no dejaban de acosarla, a lo que laney no sabe que hacer, hasta que aparecio nick mallory.

¡chicos, miren!, ¡es nick mallory!.-dijo uno de los chicos habriendo paso a una luz casi cegadora, era nick mallory , quien al saber de "la chica nueva" queria conocerla. Nick se abrio paso lentamente entre la multitud y camino hacia laney.

Hola hermosa chica nueva, soy Nick Mallory.-dijo nick presentandose ante laney sin tampoco reconocerla.

ah...si, hola nick.-respondio laney

Nick pide cordialmente disculpas por el repentino acoso de todos los chicos aqui, no pienses mal de ellos, es solo que nunca habian visto a una chica tan linda como tu.-dijo Nick

si...lo que digas.-dijo laney queriendo salir de algun modo.

Como miembro oficial del comite de bienvenida, Nick quiere darte la bienvenida chica nueva, *besa su mano*-dijo Nick

O.O...-penso laney.

Ah...nick yo no...-decia laney tratando de decirle quien era.

veo que estas nerviosa, no te preocupes chica nueva, Nick cree que pronto te acostumbraras y todos aceptaran.-dijo nick

si, pero es que nick yo no...-decia laney hasta que trina y mina caminaban por el pasillo y vieron la multitud.

¡AHH!, ¿que esta sucediendo ahi?.-pregunto trina

parece una gran multitud de chicos, debe ser algo muy importante.-dijo mina

¿que podria ser mas importante que yo?, ¡mina , entremos!.-dijo trina dandole la orden de abrirse paso entre la multitud para ver a nick mallory con laney.

¡¿QUEEEE?!, ¡¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO NICK CON LA AMIGUITA DE COREY!, ¿y por qu esta usando ese atuendo tan pasado de moda?.-exclamo trina furiosa.

ah...¿tal vez siendo amable con ella?.-dijo mina.

¿¡QUEEE?!, ¡NICK SOLO PUEDE SER AMABLE CONMIGO!.-dijo trina furiosa metiendose en al multitud.

mientras tanto corey caminaba por e pasillo cuando noto la gran multitud y vio pasar corriendo a kin y kon.

¡wow, wow!, hey chicos, ¿que sucede?.-pregunto corey

¡¿que no sabes?!, ¡dicen que hay una chica nueva en la escuela y estan hermosaaa !.-dijo kin con ilusion.

¡siii, y que le gustan los musicos de rock!.-dijo kon

¿enserio?, me pregunto quien sera.-dijo corey siguiendo a los chicos.

al llegar ahi ven a trina enfada con nick y laney, claro sin saber aun que era laney.

WOW...*suspiro*, es tan...bonita.-dijo corey

si...te lo dije.-dijo kin

trina riffin, ¿por que te ves tan molesta?.-pregunto nick

¡TUU!, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ROBARME A NICKK?!.-grito trina a laney.

¡¿de que estas hablando?!, ¡a mi no me gusta nick!.-dijo laney

¡NO TE HAGAS AMIGA DE COREY, NICK MALLORY ES MIOO!.-grito trina, todos al oir eso, voltearon a ver a corey.

¿que, por que me miran?.-dijo corey

¡Corey!, ¡¿por que no nos dijiste que la conocias?!, ¡¿de donde la conoces?!, ¡¿quien es , como se llama?!.-pregunto kin sacudiendo a corey

¡si corey!, ¡ no manches, las quieres todas para ti!.-decian los chicos.

¡oigan, oigan!, ¡no se de que estan hablando, yo no la conozco!.-dijo corey tratando de calmarlos.

¡no te hagas, tu hermana dijo que si!.-decian los chicos.

¡Ya te dije que no me gusta Nick!.-dijo laney

¡CLARO QUE SI! , ¡¿POR QUE OTRA RAZON TE VESTIRIAS ASI Y CON TODO ESE MAQUILLAJE , LANEY?!.-grito trina.

¡¿LANEEEEY?!.-gritaron todos los chicos incluidos kin, kon y corey.

¡si , soy yo chicos!, ¡era lo que trataba de decirles!.-dijo laney.

Nick mallory lamenta el terrible malentendido haciendo de cuenta que nada de esto ocurrio.-dijo nick hiendose a lo que todos se fueron dejando a kin, kon y corey.

Laney ...-dijo corey sorprendido.

Laney no sabia que hacer e intento cubrir su cara con sus libretas.

PART 11

laney seguia cubriendo su cara con su libreta mientras corey se acerca a ella sin darse cuenta.

laney, ¿eres tu?.-dijo corey tratando de quitarle la libreta, pero laney se rehusaba, a quitar la libreta de su cara.

vamos laney, se que eres tu, ¿por que te escondes?.-dijo corey tratando de quitarle la libreta.

¡noo, dejameee!.-decia laney rehusandose a soltar la libreta hasta que finalmente cayo al suelo.

Corey finalmente pudo contemplar a laney con su nuevo look a lo que ella se mostraba algo apenada.

O/O, Laney...¿por que vienes vestida asi?.-dijo corey sorprendido.

es que...yo...*recordo su pelea y el plan de carrie*, no es de tu incumbencia , yo me visto como quiera.-dijo laney mientras recogia sus cosas solo para darse la vuelta y chocar con alguien , dejando caer sus cosas. al querer recogerlas sus manos se tocan, pero al mirarlo se da cuenta que era nada mas ni menos que casper.

Casper...O/O.-dijo laney avergonzada.

O/O, laney...te ves tan...diferente.-dijo casper sorprendido.

oh, bueno es que yo, solo quise cambiar un poco, ¿te gusta?.-dijo laney muy apenada.

bueno...creo que te ves muy linda laney, ¡muy hermosa!, ¡digo, linda!, ¡si-si te ves muy linda laney!.-dijo casper algo apenado.

oh, gracias casper.-dijo laney moviendo su cabello.

si, por nada, la verdad creo que te ves muy bonita asi laney, asi como ¡wow!, como si fueras otra tu.-dijo casper algo timido.

vaya, jajaja, no se que decir, que lindo eres, ¡digo!, por decirme eso, realmente lo aprecio.-dijo laney

mientras ellos hablaban corey trataba de disimular sus celos y de brazos cruzados, a lo que laney rapidamente laney se percato con una ligera mirada a lo que corey reacciono y laney volteo de nuevo con casper.

oye, ¿quieres ir a tomar una malteada despues de clases?.-pregunto laney

seguro, me encantaria, ¡digo!, si me gustaria.-dijo casper

¡oye corey!, ¿quieres venir con nostros?.-´pregunto casper a corey.

no creo que quiera, seguro estara "ocupado" pensando en nuevas ideas para conseguir tocadas o "finalmente" escribiendo sus discursos para no tener que usar el diario de trina.-dijo laney a casper mirando a corey en tono sarcastica.

si, estoy muy ocupadooooo, tengo tantas, tantas cosas que hacer, por que no van ustedes "dos", apuestoooo., que se divertiran muchooo.-repondio corey tmb sarcastico.

bien.-dijo laney

vamonos casper.-dijo laney sujetando a casper del brazo a lo que casper se sorprendio igual que corey a lo que laney volteo mas este reacciono rapidamente para disimular sus celos, laney muestra una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion y ambos se van juntos mientras corey los ve irse juntos en shock con tic en el ojo.

creo que alguien esta celosooo.-dijo kin

¿eh?, ¡claro que no!, ¡digo!, ¡ ya me voy!, ¡ tengo que escribir canciones!.-dijo corey hiendose a lo que carrie lo ve pasar por el corredor recargada sobre su casillero.

creo que las cosas resultaron a la perfeccion.-dijo carrie de brazos crusados y con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

oye carrie.-dijo lenny por un lado

¿ah?, ¿que sucede lenny?.-dijo carrie volteando a ver a lenny.

*apenado*, bueno...es que yo queria...-decia lenny hasta que carrie lo interrumpio.

bueno, ya me voy.-dijo carrie dejando al pobre lenny sin palabras y desanimado.

Al dia siguiente en la cochera.

¡chicos, chicos!, ¡¿adivinen donde vamos a tocar?!.-dijo corey emocionado.

¿en el starbucks?.-dijo kin

¿en la comida china?.-dijo kon

¿en un festival de rock?.-dijo laney

¡no!, ¡bueno, si!, adivinaste laney, habra un festival de rock en el centro de peaceville, ¡vendran bandas invitadas y nos invitaron a participar para representar a la ciudad!.-dijo corey.

¡es grandioso, habra otras bandas de diferentes ciudades y como invitado especial, una banda de rock conocida a nivel mundial!, ¡linkin park!.-dijo casper.

¡wooooow!, ¡espera!, ¿como sabes eso?.-dijo corey

resulta que casper tiene "contactos".-dijo laney haciendo seña con las manos.

si bueno, mi papa es uno de los patrocinadores del evento y el puede conseguirnos pases Backstage con la banda.-dijo casper tallandose la cabeza.

¿¡ENSERIO?!, ¡¿BACKSTAGE CON LINKIN PARK?!-dijeron kin, kon y corey emocionados.

asi es, mejor muestrales casper.-dijo laney tocando con el codo a casper.

¡AQUI ESTAN!.-dijo casper sacando los pases Backstage.

¡SON PASES BACKSTAGE!.-dijo kin emocionado y todos tomaron uno.

¡asi es chicos!, solo recuerden cargarlos en el cuello despues de tocar para que podamos acceder directamente con la banda.

¡wow!, ¡no puedo creer que conoceremos a una de las bandas de rock mas conocidas del mundo!, ¡casper esto es increible viejo!.-dijo corey emocionado.

si , ¿verdad que es genial?.-dijo laney abrazando tiernamente a casper lo que le llamo la atencion a corey.

Finalmente llego la noche del festival, los chicos rockearon como nunca y fueron al backstage a conocer a LINKIN PARK!. La puerta se abria lentamente, los chicos no controlaban la emocion y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver detras de la puerta a la banda de rock.

Lin-lin-lin-kin park...-dijo corey muriendose de la emocion.

Los chicos entraron, conversaron con los integrantes de la banda, se presentaron , compartieron su musica, les firmaron posters, se tomaron fotos y pasaron una gran velada rockeando.

¡YEAHHHHHHHHH!, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE CONOCIMOS A LINKIN PARK!.-Dijo corey euforico.

si lo se, no puedo creer que autografiaran mis posters y nos fotografiaramos con ellos.-dijo kin

si, no puedo creer que me firmaran mi camiseta y dijeron que hablarian de nuestra banda por twitter y nos incluirian en su proximo disco con material adicional.-dijo kon.

si, a mi me firmaron mi guitarra.-dijo corey.

¡ES LA MEJOR NOCHE DE TODAS!.-gritaron los chicos.

Entonces, corey vio a laney hablando y riendo con casper lo que aun le molesto.

corey, creo que deberias dejar de sentir celos y decirle lo que sientes.-dijo kin poniendo su mano en su hombro.

*respiro*, si, tal vez tengas razon.-dijo corey y se dirigio a hablar con laney.

hola chicos, casper, ¿te importa si hablo con laney un momento?.-dijo corey

seguro, no hay problema, adios laney.-se despidio casper con un abrazo y se fue.

¿que sucede?.-dijo laney

bueno laney *tallandose la cabeza*, yo solo...queria disculparme por haberme portado asi contigo, la verdad es que admito que si estaba celoso y obviamente eso es por que...me gustas laney.-dijo corey.

corey...-dijo laney sin saber que decir.

*pone su dedo en sus labios*, shhhh...entiendo laney.-dijo corey y lentamente cerro los ojos como a la vez acercaba sus labios a los suyos, pero sorprendentemente, laney se alejo a lo que corey reacciono y lo intenta de nuevo pero ella se sigue alejando.

laney, no puedo besarte si te sigues alejando.-dijo corey a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando ella pone su dedo en su boca y el abre los ojos.

corey...es que yo...*mirada de tristeza*, no puedo ser tu novia.-dijo laney.

¿que?, ¿por que no?.-pregunto corey.

es que...veras...¡casper y yo somos novios!.-respondio laney.

¡¿PE-PE-PERO, COMO SUCEDIO?!, ¿¡QUE ?!, ¡¿COMO?!, ¡¿CUANDO?!..-exclamo corey sujetandola de los hombros.

fue ayer, cuando fuimos a las malteadas, casper y yo hablamos un rato y simplemente sucedio, lo siento corey.-dijo laney al borde del llanto mientras corey la miraba sin palabras.

¡en verdad!, ¡lo siento!.-dijo laney llorando para luego salir corriendo dejando a corey con la cabeza agachada hasta que llegaron kin y kon.

¿y buenooooo?, ¿como te fue galan?, ¿que te sucedioo?.-dijo kin insinuandole con el codo.

no quiero hablar de eso.-dijo corey con la cabeza agachada.

¡ah!, ¡¿te dijo que no?!, ¡¿pe-pero por que?!.-dijo kin sorprendido.

por que tiene novio.-dijo corey alejandose con la misma postura dejando a kin y kon sin palabras.

PART 12

Despues de aquella noche, corey tuvo que aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, fue dificil al principio, incluso una semana fuera una eternidad.

Era de noche y habian terminado una de sus tocadas en el centro de la ciudad, los chicos recibian la ovasion del publico cuando casper de manera inesperada toco el hombro de laney y la sorprendio con un ramo de rosas rojas.

¡AH!, ¡CASPER!.-exclamo laney sorprendida y con brillo en sus ojos.

¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DE UNA SEMANA!.-dijo casper sonriendo.

¡no puede ser que lo olvide!, lo lamento casper, deberas, te prometo que te lo compensare.-decia laney apenada.

no te preocupes, no tienes por que hacerlo, lo que mas me importa es que seas feliz y mientras pueda estar contigo, nadas mas importa .-dijo casper con su mano en la mejilla de laney.

Corey aun se veia entre molesto y triste hasta que escucho al publico decir: AWWWWW, que linda parejita, si , no sabia que fueran novios, se ven tan lindos juntos, si, el amor joven, que hermoso.-fueron algunos de los comentarios del publico que entristecia cada vez mas a corey a lo que kin y kon no dejaban de mirarlo y mirarse el uno al otro.

Y la cosa no se quedo asi, las semanas se volvieron 2 meses, justo antes del gran baile de la escuela.

¡CHICOS, NOS PIDIERON QUE TOCARAMOS EN EL BAILE DE GRADUACION!.-dijo corey

¡genial!.-dijeron los chicos.

asi es, bueno casper, necesitamos una gran cancion para rockear en el baile, ¿crees que tengas la inspiracion para hacerlo?.-dijo corey.

si, no se preocupen, sin duda rockearemos en la graduacion y la inspiracion...*tomando la mano de laney*, la tengo justo aqui.-dijo casper mirando a laney con ternura mientras sujetaba su mano.

si...ya veo, sin duda sera una gran cancion, si con "inspiracion" te refieres a laney, no hay duda que rockearemos en el baile.-dijo corey ocultando si tristesa con una pequeña sonrisa , lo que laney noto y se mostro un poco triste.

chicos, ¿nos les importa si laney y yo salimos temprano?, creo que podre conseguir una increible letra si me "inspiro" *mirando a laney" lo suficiente.-dijo casper mirando a laney sujetando su mano.

¡claro!, digo, todo sea por la tocada del viernes.-dijo corey de nuevo escondiendo incomfort con una sonrisa disimulada.

corey...-dijo laney mirando a corey sabiendo en su mente que lo realmente sentia.

laney.-dijo corey.

¡ah!.-dijo laney

espero que puedan escribir una gran cancion, sin duda eres una gran inspiracion, ¡digo!, ¡sin duda rockearemos en el baile!.-dijo corey.

corey, yo...-decia laney

seguro lo haremos, vamonos laney.-dijo casper tomando a laney con el antes de que ella terminara de hablar.

en el camino laney volteo a ver a corey y este tambien la miro por un instante y rapidamente sonrio mas su sonrisa rapidamente se desvanecio con un gran respiro. Corey solo entro en la cochera de vuelta y tomo su guitarra, Kin y kon seguian mirandolo, a lo que kin decide romper el silencio.

¡ya estuvo!, ¡no puedo mas con esto!.-dijo kin

¿eh?.-dijeron corey y kon.

¡¿oye kin que te pasa?!.-pregunto kon mirando a kin sorprendido.

*tira de su camiseta con su cara frente a la suya*¡¿como que que me pasa?!, ¡es solo que ya no puedo quedarme de brazos bien como uno mis mejores amigos esta sufriendo y el ni siquiera hace nada al respecto?!.-dijo kin al borde un ataque.

¿te refieres a mi?, awww, me alegro que finalmente lo notaras, realmente me he sentido medio triste estos ultimos dias y no sabia que...-decia kon

¡¿que?!, ¡no me referia a ti hermano!, ¡sin ofender!, claro, eres mi mejor amigo, no solo por que eres mi hermano gemelo, ¡bueno, ya, ya, ya!, ¡el punto es , que mi "amigo", ha decido rendirse en vez de seguir luchando, cosa que nosotros , GROjBAND, nunca hariamos!.-dijo kin.

¡AHH!, ¡¿QUIEN HARIA ALGO ASI?!.-exclamo kon sorprendido

yo lo hice.-dijo corey a lo que kin y kon voltean con el.

¡vez, me referia el!.-dijo kin señalandolo

mm, lo sabia, solo que pense que finalmente, "mi mejor amigo" sabia de mi problema y se preocupaba por mi.-dijo kon

¿tienes un problema?.-dijo kin

¿que acabo de decir?.-dijo kon

esta bien chicos, tienen razon, yo...me rendi, cuando supe que casper y laney eran novios, pense que ya no podia hacer nada, que solo debia acostumbrarme a ello , que con el tiempo se me pasaria ...pero me equivoque, decidi rendirme sin antes pelear, como renunciar a una tocada sin luchar por la letra del diario de trina, cosa que Grojband, jamas hace, no merezco ser llamado el lider de la mejor banda de peaceville.-dijo corey dejando su guitarra a punto de entrara a su casa cabeza abajo.

¡ALTO AHI COREY!.-dijo kin

¡tu dices que un verdadero grojbandiano nunca se rendiria, que ya lo hiciste una vez y ahora lo estas haciendo de nuevo!.-dijo kin

¡es cierto corey, cometiste un error y lo reconoces!, ¡¿ahora abandonas la banda?!, ¡es cierto que un grojbandiano nunca se rinde y hacerlo es es un error , todos los cometemos¡,¡ pero algo que nunca haria un verdadero grojbandiano es abandonar a su propia banda!.-dijo kin.

¡si es cierto!.-dijo kon

¡escuchame bien corey!, ¡si giras esa perilla , significa que se acabo y lo lamentaras por el resto de tu vida!, ¡pero , si sueltas la perilla y vas a donde debes ir! , ¡demostraras no solo a nosotros, mas que a nadie a ti mismo, que eres un verdadero grojbandiano y que puedes lograr lo que sea!, ¡tu decides!.-dijo kin

si..., *se da la vuelta soltando la perilla*, ¡TIENES RAZON!, ¡YA SEE LO QUE TENGO QUE HACEEERR!.-Exclamo corey lo ultimo con tono heavy metal con las manos en alto haciendo la señal de rock.

si me disculpan, ¡tengo que un lugar a donde ir!, ¡gracias chicos!.-dijo corey hiendose.

ese si es nuestro lider.-dijo kin

si, lo es.-dijo kon.

¿enserio tienes un problema?.-dijo kin

¡vaya!, ¿finalmente te das cuenta?.-dijo kon en tonos sarcastico.

mientras tanto corey corrie a buscar a laney y casper pensando en que lugar podrian escribir la cancion, los busco en la heladeria, en el parque , en la feria, casa de laney, hasta que llego a la playa, en el muelle.

es un hermoso dia, la brisa del mar, el sonido de la olas estan relajante y hermoso, ahora veo por que queria que vinieramos aqui.-dijo laney.

si lo es, pero no es del todo la razon por la que quise que vinieramos aqui.-dijo casper.

¿eh?, ¿entonces por que querias venir aqui?.-dijo laney

por esto.-dijo casper llevando a a laney a la orilla del mar.

¿a donde me llevas?.-pregunto laney

ya lo veras.-dijo casper.

wow, se ve una hermosa vista desde aqui, esta increible.-dijo laney contemplando la vista al mar

si, pero no tan hermosa como tu.-dijo casper.

¿eh?.-dijo laney.

casper se dobla de rodillas para hacerle una propisicion, laney se queda sin habla , al igual que corey quien los observaba desde cerca.

laney, te traje hasta aqui por que hay algo que quiero decirte, estos meses contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida, desde ser amigos hasta que decidiste darme la oportunidad de ser mas que eso, lo que trato de decir es que...-decia casper.

casper...-decia laney sorprendida.

por favor...no...-dijo corey al borde de un ataque esperando que no fuera lo que creia que era.

laney..., ¿serias mi cita en el baile de graduacion?.-dijo casper obsequiandole una caja como de anillo de compromiso con una cadena con un dige de corazon.

ah...casper, no se que decir...-dijo laney sorprendida.

*fiu* al menos no le propuso matrimonio, ¡espera!, ¡pero que...!.-exclamo corey al ver la caja.

¿que me dices preciosa?.-dijo casper

Si...acepto ir contigo al baile corey.-dijo laney con un brillo en sus ojos.

oh, laney.-dijo casper abrazandola.

oh rayos, ¿que debo hacer?.-dijo corey mirando a su alrededor con expresion de tristeza.

no puedo rendirme, al menos debo dejar las cosas en claro.-dijo corey mas animado hiendose.

Espera...¿me llamaste corey?.-dijo casper separandose de laney.

¡ah!...bueno, yo...creo que si...-dijo laney algo avergonzada.

¿por que me dijiste corey?.-dijo casper intrigado.

pues...no lo se, creo que solo paso, tal vez por que tu nombre se parece al de corey.-dijo laney tratando de explicarse.

me parece muy extraño por que ni una sola vez me habias llamado asi desde que nos conocimos.-dijo casper.

si bueno...jejje, pues...no lo se, ¡que mas da!.-dijo laney

de acuerdo...-dijo casper aun intrigado.

PART 13

finalmente faltaban solo pocos dias para el baile de graduacion, corey sabia que al menos debia tratar de dejar en claro sus sentimientos por laney, pero con casper cerca , le era dificil hacerlo, sin mencionar que no tenia cita para el baile.

chicos, ¿ustedes ya tienen cita para le baile?.-pregunto corey a kin y kon.

la verdad, nosotros no nos preocupamos por eso, ademas siendo hermanos gemelos estaremos juntos todo el tiempo.-dijo kin.

si, en especial cerca de la barra de comida.-dijo kon

¿y que hay de ti corey?, ¿ya se lo pediste a laney?.-pregunto kin.

¡ah!, bueno yo...*rascandose la cabeza*, *respiro*...llegue muy tarde, casper se lo pidio de una manera super romantica y no pude hacer nada al respecto.-dijo corey desanimado agachando la mirada.

oh, lo siento corey, siento haber presionado para que lo hicieras.-dijo kin con su mano en su hombre.

no, tenias razon, no debi rendirme sin haber intentado, pero aun asi tengo que conseguir una cita para el baile, y temo solo hay una persona con la que podria ir y a la vez desearia que no fuera asi.-dijo corey.

¡ahh!, ¡no estaras hablando de...!.-dijo kin

*marca un numero en su celular*

¡no , corey!, ¡ella no, cualquiera menos ella!.-dijo kin tratando de detenerlo.

lo siento kin, yo tampoco quiera pero, no tengo opcion.-dijo corey.

*telefono suena*

¿hola?.-voz desconocida

soy yo, corey.-dijo corey.

¿que corey?.-dijo la voz

¡ya sabes que corey, no te hagas la ignorante!.-dijo corey.

como no se que corey, por que conozco tantos, voy a colgar.-dijo la voz.

¡no,no, espera!,*respiro profundo y tocandose los ojos con los dedos*, yo...el...grojloser.-dijo corey algo molesto.

¡ah eres tu patan!, ¡si lo sabia, solo jugaba contigo!.-dijo carrie.

como sea.-dijo corey

bueno, ¿que quieres perdedor?.-dijo carrie

*respiro*, solo queria saber si...ya tienes pareja para el baile.-pregunto corey rascandose el cuello.

noo...¿por que lo preguntas?.-dijo carrie insinuandose.

por nada en especial...solo...queria saber si tu...-dijo corey

si yooooo...-dijo carrie

*entredientes*...si querrias ir al baile conmigo.-dijo corey casi vomitando.

¿PERDOOOOON?, creo que no te escuche...-dijo carrie.

¿que si tu querrias ir al baile conmigo?.-dijo corey enojado entredientes.

ah..., no.-dijo carrie

¡¿que?!. ¡¿por que no?!.-pregunto corey

pidemelo de rodillas.-dijo carrie

¡¿que?!. ¡de ninguna manera!.-dijo corey

¡a pues voy a colgar!.-dijo carrie

¡ok, ok!.-dijo corey pesando que no sabria si lo hacia siendo que ella no podria verlo.

y si piensas que no te vere.*enciende video llamada*.-carrie

¡ah!, ¡¿que es esto?!.-dijo corey viendo a carrie por el celular.

es video llamada menso, ni creas que soy tan tonta como para no saber que me pensarias que no sabria si lo hacias o no, asi que pidemelo de rodillas.-dijo carrie.

ok...-dijo corey fastidiado poniendose de rodillas.

¡listo!.-dijo corey

ahora di, "soy un perdedor, que no sabe escribir canciones y un afeminado" mientras pones cara de fangirl con tu dedo en tu mejilla con voz de fanatica de justin bieber.-dijo carrie

¡ESO JAMAS!.-dijo corey.

¡voy a colgarr!.-dijo carrie a punto de presionar el boton.

¡ok, ok, pero no me cuelgues!.-dijo corey

*toma un largo respiro y se pone en se plan de humillarse*

"soy un perdedor, que no sabe escribir canciones y un afeminado".-diciendo lo ultimo con cara y voz de fangirl tocando su mejilla con su dedo

JAJAJAJJAJAJJA.-solto carrie la carcajada al verlo asi.

¡bien, bien ya te divertiste!, ¿entonces aceptas o que?.-pregunto corey serio.

ahora di que mi banda es la mejor banda peaceville y "soy fanatico de justin bieber , fanatico de my little pony y me visto de niña cuando nadie me ve" con voz de niña.-dijo carrie

¡¿que?!, ¡olvidalo!, ¡ya no voy a humillarme maspor ti !, ¡¿sabes que?! , ¡prefiero ir solo que ir contigo!, ¡ahora entiendo por que nadie quiere ir contigo!.-dijo corey a punto de colgar.

¡ok, ok, ta bien, ta bien!, ¡ya, solo bromeaba!, ¡¿ahi no tienes sentido del humor, o que?!.-dijo carrie

¿enserio?.-dijo corey

¡no!, ¡hazlo o cuelgo!.-dijo carrie a punto de colgar.

*corey haciendo expresiones de ¡ah!, ¡que #~€! y asi*, ya finalmente inhalo profundamente y lo dijo.

¡tu banda es la mejor banda de peaceville!, ¡soy fanatico de justin bieber , my little pony y adoro usar vestidos de niña cuando nadie me!.-dijo corey con voz de niña , gestos y cara de fangirl.

*muerta de la risa*.-carrie

¡ya, ya bajale!, ¡ya me humille bastante!, ¡mas vale que me des el si!.-dijo corey enfurecido señalandola por la video llamada.

jajajaj, ok, ok jajajja, si, si jajajajja, si voy al baile contigo.-dijo carrie tratando de contener las carcajadas.

¿enserio?, ¡mas vale que no sea otra broma, por que si no...!.-dijo corey amenazante.

si, si, ya esta vez es enserio, si voy contigo al baile, ¿feliz?.-dijo carrie

ok.-dijo corey

si, pasas por mi a la 7 pm, adios.-dijo carrie colgando.

¿enserio te humillaste solo para ir con carrie?.-dijo kin

¡no me quedaba de otra!, yo tampoco queria, era la ultima a la que se lo pediria, pero, no quiero verme como un tonto en el baile...y ver a laney en los brazos de casper...y ella me viera solo...-dijo corey agachando la cabeza.

ademas, ¿con quien mas podria ir?, ¡¿con trina?!, ¡IUGH!, todavia recuerdo y no quisiera recordar el baile de hermanos y hermanas.-dijo corey.

¡iugh!.-lo sabemos dijeron kin y kon.

¡si, estuve asi de cerca de querer colgarme de un arbol!, desteto decirle pero, prefiero ir con carrie que con la loca de mi hermana, ademas seguro me mataria antes del baile y seguro ya se lo pidio a nick.-dijo corey

Mientras tanto, saliendo de la escuela, lanney se despedia de casper y en el camino se encontro a carrie y ambas se fueron caminando.

parece que las cosas entre tu y casper van muy bien.-dijo carrie

si, eso creo.-dijo laney

cuentame, ¿como resulto el plan?.-dijo carrie

bueno, corey si se veia algo celoso y ahora casper y yo somos novios.-dijo carrie.

¡eso es tooooodo!, ¡le diste su merecido a ese cretino!.-dijo carrie

supongo entonces que ustedes iran juntos , ¿verdad?.-dijo carrie

si, el me lo pidio ayer, fue tan romantico, me llevo a la playa, me regalo un hermoso collar con un dije, *enseña el dije*.-dijo laney

¡woooow!, ese chico si que tiene dinero, eso es oro blanco.-dijo carrie sorprendida viendo el dije.

¡eh!, ¡mira , parece que se habre!.-dijo carrie señalando un pequeño boton que al presionarlo el dije se abrio.

al abrirlo, se escuchaba una pequeña melodia de una sus canciones y en la otra mitad habia algo escrito.

¡es una de nuestras canciones!, debio haberlo hecho para mi.-dijo laney

si, si, que romanticoo, ¡oye!, ¿que dice ahi?.-señalando la escritura.

dice.."te amo".-dijo laney , pero al leerlo si mirada cambio.

¡wow!, ese chico realmente quiere algo serio contigo, ¿no lo crees laney?.-dijo carrie con una sonrisa pero viendo que laney se mostro algo seria.

¿eh?, ¿que te sucede?, estabas tan feliz y ahora...-dijo carrie.

es que...creo que...no se como me siento-dijo laney mirando el dije.

¿no sabes que siente?, ¡vaya debes estar confundida!, ¡creo que lo mismo siente corey como para pedirme que fuera al baile con el!.-dijo carrie

¡espera!, ¡¿corey te invito al baile?!.-pregunto laney sorprendida.

si, ¿no te lo dijo?, el me llamo ayer y me pidio que fuera con el y le dije que si.-dijo carrie mientras laney miraba hacia abajo pensativa.

lo que fue muy extraño pero..-decia carrie hasta que vio que laney se detuvo con el colgante en su mano.

¿te ocurre algo?.-pregunto carrie.

yo...¡tengo que irme!.-dijo laney hiendose

¡ah!, ¡ok!.-dijo carrie mientras veia a laney irse.

Laney llego a su casa y se encerro en su cuarto arrojandose en al cama para pensar en lo ocurrido.

PART 14 I

Llego el dia del baile de graduacion, los chicos se preparaban para la gran noche, todos estaban en la cochera cuando llego casper.

hola chicos.-dijo casper saludando.

hola hermosa, *besa a laney en la mejilla con ternura*.-dijo casper besando a laney pero esta se mostraba algo seria y corey algo triste al ver esa escena.

bueno chicos, tenemos que prepararnos si queremos rockear en el baile de esta noche , en especial si queremos que sea un baile de graduacion que los de 9 grado no olvidaran.-dijo corey ocultando su tristesa enfocandose en la tocada.

y asi sera, he escrito cancion perfecta para esta ocasion.-dijo casper dandole la letra a corey.

¡wow, casper!, ¡es asombrosa!, ¡sera una noche inolvidable!.-dijo corey.

si lo se, todo gracias a laney.-dijo casper sujetando su mano pero laney solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa queriendo ocultar su confusion.

si es maravillosa,¡digo, la letra!, ¡la letra es maravillosa, excelente trabajo casper!.-dijo corey

kin y kon de nuevo se miran el uno al otro sabiendo lo que ocurria.

Una vez que terminaron de ensayar.

bueno chicos , creo que estamos listos, mejor nos vamos preparando para el baile, no solo tenemos que tocar , tambien tenemos que dar una gran impresion.-dijo corey.

si tienes razon, te vere en la noche, adios laney.-dijo casper queriendo besarla mas laney sorprendentemente lo rechaza.

¿eh?, ¿te ocurre algo laney?.-pregunto casper sorprendido.

no, no, es solo que...creo que mejor...deberiamos esperar hasta el baile.-dijo laney disimulando.

si bueno..., te vere en la noche, adios.-dijo casper hiendose dejando a laney y corey solos.

Ambos toman un largo respiro y un profundo suspiro y se miran el uno al otro para luego reaccionar rapidamente y dismular.

asi que...tu y casper iran juntos, ¿verdad?.-dijo corey mirando a otro lado tallandose la cabeza.

si, bueno...el es mi novio...y tu...¿con quien iras?.-dijo laney voltean a ver a corey con una ceja arriba.

pues...yo ire con...¡alguien!.-dijo corey.

si es obvio que iras con "alguien", pero...¿con quien?.-pregunto laney queriendo que corey confesara.

pues...ella es...bueno...-decia corey algo nervioso.

¿iras con carrie verdad?.-dijo laney

¡¿que?!, ¡¿quien te lo dijo?!.-respondio corey sorprendido.

¡tu!, bueno, carrie me lo dijo primero, ayer en la escuela.-dijo laney

oh, si, bueno asi fue jejje.-dijo corey con risa nerviosa.

y...¿por que la invitaste?.-pregunto laney

por que...no pense en quien mas podria invitar, y creeme que ella fue la ultima a quien invitaria, ademas de trina, sin mencionar por el hecho de que es nuestra enemiga, pero te juro que nada pasa entre nosotros.-dijo corey tratando de aclarar las cosas.

¿sabes que?, no me importa, ve que con ella, ademas yo tengo novio y entiendo que tu quisieras darte la oportunidad de salir con "otras" incluyendo a una de nuestras enemigas.-dijo laney

¿eso que quiere decir?.-dijo corey con tono de iniciar una discusión.

¡lo que oiste!, ¡espero que te diviertas en el baile con ella!, ¡seguro haran una bonita pareja!, ¡para lo que me importaa!.-dijo laney acercando su cara.

¡bien!, ¡asi sera!, ¡lo mismo espere de tu y casper!, ¡ya que ambos hacen una "linda pareja" !.-dijo corey con su cara frente a la de laney.

ambos se miran fijo con una mirada de enojo hasta que ambos reaccionan y se separan.

¡me voy de aqui!.-dijo laney hiendose dejando a corey en la cochera.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial, laney estaba en una boutique buscando su vestido para el baile, cuando miraba los vestidos se encontro con carrie.

¡oh laney!.-dijo carrie

¡ah!, carrie, hola.-dijo laney

bueno...¿viniste a comprar lo que usaras en el baile?.-dijo carrie con una ceja arriba

pues, si asi es.-dijo laney

*risitas*, ok, creo que ambas podriamos ayudarnos a escoger ropa.-dijo carrie

dices, ¿quieres nos probemos ropa juntas?.-dijo laney

si, asi acabariamos mas rapido, yo te ayudo a elegir tu vestido y tu el mio.-dijo carrie

pues...supongo.-dijo laney

asi ambas, comienzan a modelar diferentes vestidos, van de tienda en tienda , probando cuanta prenda se encuentran hasta finalmente encontrar el indicado para cada una.

ambas se sientan agotadas en una banca con las manos llenas de bolsas.

*ufff*, que agotador, estoy muertaa..-dijo carrie sentandose

si, nunca habia recorrido todo el centro comercial.-dijo laney

pero al menos terminamos a tiempo y aun nos quedan un par de horas.-dijo carrie mirando su reloj.

oh, carrie...-dijo laney

¿ah?, ¿que pasa laney?.-dijo carrie

yo...necesito hablar contigo.-dijo laney algo triste.

Vista de ambas sentadas en una mesa tomando malteadas.

entonces, ¿estas confundida por lo de casper y ya no sabes que hacer al respecto?.-dijo carrie

asi es, desde que me dio el colgante con la palabra "te amo" fue como si *booom*, finalmente me diera cuenta de que es lo que siento por casper.-dijo laney

¿como?, ¿que no aceptaste ser su novia por que te gusta?.-pregunto carrie.

si, asi fue, pero cuando me dijo te amo, fue como si me diera cuenta de que...no se si yo tambien lo quiere de ese modo.-dijo laney

ah...entonces no amas a casper...-dijo carrie

no lo se...¡arg!,*golpea su cabeza contra la mesa y se queda boca abajo* ¡me siento tan confundida y no se que hacer!.-dijo laney

pues si no lo amas, solo dicelo.-dijo carrie tomando de su malteada.

¡no puedo..., no quiero herirlo!, ¡ademas el ha hecho tanto por nosotros, las canciones, el festival, linkin park..., el oro blanco!.-dijo laney deseperada.

si lo se, no es facil, en especial si...¡espera!, ¿dijiste link park?.-dijo carrie

si, nos dio pases backstage para conocer a linkin park luego del festival por que su papa es patrocinador del evento.-dijo laney

¡wow!, ¡ese chico realmente tiene dinerooo!, ¿no tendra algun hermano?.-dijo carrie

¡carrie!, ¡no me estas ayudando!.-dijo laney

¡ah!, ¡ok, ok!, bueno si yo fuera tu, seria directa y honesta con el, si no sientes igual, solo dicelo, sin importar cuanto dinero tenga o que haya hecho por ti, tarde o temprano tendras que decirle la verdad, eso se llamar jugar sucio cariño, no te conocia ese lado, laney.-dijo carrie

mmmmm...aunque deteste admitirlo, tienes razon, sin importar cuanto lo quiera y no quiera herirlo, debo ser honesta con mis sentimientos..., tendre que terminar con el.-dijo laney

si, la vida no es facil...¿te vas a terminar eso?.-dijo carrie señalando su malteada.

creo que pedire otra de doble chocolate.-dijo laney

¡oye, oye!, ¡no exageres!, ¡no te quedara el vestido, si de por si traes unos kilitos ahi!.-dijo carrie

¡¿que dijiste?!.-dijo laney enojada

¡nada!, ¡solo que no comas tanto , asi no arreglas nada!.-dijo carrie

Las chicas se dirigen a casa de laney donde empiezan a maquillarse y arreglarse para el baile, claro carrie le aviso a corey que ambas estarian ahi, igual los chicos se alistaban Para la tocada como para ir por sus citas.

Corey y casper llegaron a casa de laney muy bien arreglados de traje, pero al llegar ambos se pelearon para tocar el timbre hasta que finalmente les abrio la mama de laney.

muy buenas noches chicos, ¡wow, que galanes!, digan me, ¿quien de ustedes es el afortunado que llevara a mi pequeña al baile?.-dijo la señora penn

¡yo!.-dijo casper

¡ah , si!, tu eres el chico que ha estado pretendiendo a mi hija, ella me hablado tanto sobre ti, se ve que eres muy decente y todo un caballero, cuida muy bien de ella.-dijo la sra. penn

asi sera señora, muchas gracias por permitirme salir con ella, realmente la quiero mucho y espero poder estar a su lado por mucho tiempo.-dijo casper con caballerosidad a lo que corey hacia gestos de asco con el dedo en la boca dismuladamente.

si eso espero, tal vez algun dia pueda llamarte mi yerno, jajaj.-dijo la sra. penn

si, y yo espero poder llamarla suegrita, ahora veo de donde saco laney su belleza.-dijo casper mientras corey seguia asiendo gestos de manera disimulada.

bueno chicos, laney y carrie bajaran en un momento, pueden sentarse en la sala a esperarlas, les servire algo de te.-dijo la sra. penn

presumido.-dijo corey

¿que?.-dijo casper

¡no, no, nada!.-dijo corey

ambos entran a la casa y toman asiento.

¡chicas, sus citas ya estan aqui!.-dijo la sra. penn llamando a las chicas.

PART 14 II

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Laney, las chicas terminaban de arreglarse, laney llevaba un hermoso vestido negro con verde y extensiones de cabello para que se viera largo y el mismo tupe que en reina abeja y usaba guantes negros tipo punk. Por su parte , Carrie usaba un vestido negro con azul tipo corse, y su cabello suelto peinado todo hacia un lado sobre su hombro.

¡WOW!, nos vemos increibles.-dijo laney contemplandose junto con carrie en el espejo.

si, lo se, sin duda se quedaran boquiabiertos cuando nos vean.-dijo carrie

si, sera genial.-dijo laney

bueno...solo nos queda una cosa mas por hacer...-dijo carrie

¿que cosa?.-dijo laney

*saca su celular*, ¡selfie!.-dijo carrie sacando su celular para tomarse una fotos posando juntas.

¡ahora una pose sexy!.-dijo carrie dando inicio unos cuantos selfies en diferentes poses provocativas.

¡va para facebook!.-dijo carrie una vez que acabaron.

me las pasas por fis por whatsapp.-dijo laney

seguro.-dijo carrie.

¡chicas, los chicos las estan esperando!.-dijo la mama de laney

¡en 10 minutos vamos!.-dijo carrie

¿eh?, ¿por que dices eso si ya estamos listas?.-pregunto laney sorprendida.

es bueno hacerlos esperar.-dijo carrie dandose una arregladita

¡ah!, ¡es verdad!.-dijo laney

Unos 10 minutos mas tarde...

¡chicos, aqui vamooos!.-dijo carrie bajando las escaleras lentamente a lo que casper y corey la miran asombrados.

wow, carrie, te ves tan...linda.-dijo corey

si, lo se.-dijo carrie

entonces fue cuando escucharon unos pasos bajando las escaleras, era laney, los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla.

WOOOOOW...-dijeron corey y casper como cuando corey beso a laney en metrognome.

Pero cuando laney bajaba los escalones , sin querer tropezo con su vestido y estaba por caer, pero corey reacciono rapidamente y la atrapo en su brazos.

¿estas bien?.-dijo corey sujetandola con ambos brazos

*abriendo lentamente los ojos*, si...eso creo...-dijo laney para darse cuenta que corey la tenia en sus brazos. Ambos se miran fijamente por unos segundos, surgio una chispa entre ambos, los dos se ruborizaron y se miraban con un brillo en sus ojos con fondo rosa y brillo como en las escenas de fantasia en los animes y se escuchaban latidos.

corey...-dijo laney

laney...-dijo corey

Laney cerro sus ojos lentamente a lo que corey se sorprendio y solo trago saliva , cerro sus ojos mientras acercaba sus labios lentamente a los suyos y se escuchaban los latidos ir cada vez mas rapido hasta que casper los interrumpio.

¡laney!, ¿te encuentras bien?.-dijo casper apartando a corey y sujetando a laney.

si...estoy bien.-dijo laney

Corey los miraba al lado de carrie algo frustrado.

uff...estuviste tan cerca Riffin...-dijo carrie en tono sarcastico poniendo su mano en su hombro.

si...lo se.-dijo corey agachando la cabeza.

Bueno chicos, dejenme les tome una fotos para recordar esta noche.-dijo la mama de laney sacando su camara y los chicos se acomodaron sus parejas, luego hombres con hombres, corey y casper sonrieron poniendose cuernos carrie y laney posaron juntas y luego todos en bola.

bueno, mejor vamonos.-dijo casper.

todos se dirigieron a la salida para ver una gran limosina negra como las que usan las grandes estrellas de hollywood.

WOOOW.-exclamaron carrie, laney y corey al ver la limosina.

si, mi papa me dio permiso de rentar una limosina , le dije que iriamos en grupo.-dijo casper.

¡casper!, ¡debio costarte mucho dinero!.-dijo laney

no tanto la verdad, mi papa tiene contactos y le hicieron un gran descuento.-dijo casper

* le abre la puerta a laney*, Despues de ti, hermosa.-dijo casper

aww, gracias casper.-dijo laney entrando en la limosina mientras corey los miraba desde la otra puerta algo enojado.

¡holaaa!,*pasandole la mano por la cara*, ¿no ve mas a abrir la puerta?.-dijo carrie

¡ah!, si, si, adelante.-dijo corey abriendo la puerta, todos subieron a la limusina

Una vez que llegaron al baile los chicos preparaban todo para la tocada que seria en un par de horas, por mientras, los chicos se disponian a pasar un buen rato bailando y hablando.

señorita, ¿me concederia el honor de bailar con usted?.-dijo casper con gesto de caballerosidad con laney

seguro...-dijo laney algo inquieta por que sabia que tendria que terminar con casper y ambos se dirigen a la pista de baile.

¿y bueno?.-dijo carrie

¿y bueno que?.-dijo corey

ash...¿no vas a invitarme a bailar?.-dijo carrie

ok...¿quieres bailar?.-dijo corey con una actitud indiferente

seguro.-dijo carrie y ambos partieron a la pista de baile.

Pasaron unas cuantas canciones movidas hasta llegar a las rolas lentas donde las parejas bailaban abrazadas, por su parte, laney bailaba con su cabeza sobre el hombro de casper y carrie sobre el de corey.

es una maravillosa noche, ¿verdad laney?.-dijo casper

si...eso creo.-dijo laney algo triste.

bueno ya, ¿que te ocurre laney?, desde hace dias has tenido esa misma actitud conmigo, me evades, ni siquiera me llamas por telefono, ¿estas enojada conmigo?.-dijo casper apartando a laney y sujetandola de los hombros.

*respiro*, casper...yo...-decia laney para ser interrumpida por una voz anunciado que ya hiban a tocar.

los chicos partieron al escenario y comenzaron a tocar. Al terminar volvieron a la pista de baile.

laney, ¿quieres hablar conmigo de eso?.-dijo casper mirandola seriamente

casper yo...*respiro*, si, definitivamente hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.-dijo laney

desde otra parte, corey los veia hablando algo triste mientras carrie bailaba con su cabeza sobre su hombro notando que corey estaba muy distraido.

corey...ya deja de preocuparte por ella, vamos, pasemos una bonita velada juntos.-dijo carrie.

*respiro*, lo siento carrie, ¡ya no puedo seguir con esto!, *aparta a carrie y se aleja*.-dijo corey hiendose a donde estaba laney y casper.

¡no puedes dejarme!, ¡si te vas, le enseñare a todos tu proposicion para pedirme que fuera al baile contigo!.-dijo carrie chantajeandolo con el video en su celular.

¡¿que?!, ¡¿lo grabaste?!.-dijo corey sorprendido y enojado

asi es, pense que podria serme util para una posible venganza futura, pero creo que ahora me seria muy util, ¡nadie me deja en medio del baile!, ¡asi que si no quieres que todos vean este video humillandote a ti y traicionando a tu banda, sera mejor que pasemos una velada inolvidable!.-dijo carrie

*lo medita por unos segundos*, ¿sabes que carrie?, ¡hazlo!, ¡anda , humillame enfrente de todos!, ¡no me importa!, ¡¿y sabes por que?!, ¡por que ya me he humillado lo suficiente y por que se que no tengo que provarle nada a nadie , mis amigos nunca me abandonarian y ellos saben que yo nunca los traicionare!.-dijo corey hiendose dejando a carrie con el video muy frustrada.

Mientras tanto laney y casper salen afuera a hablar al respecto sentandose en una banca, corey va a buscarlos a junto a la mesa de botanas donde estabana kin y kon.

chicos, ¿han visto a laney y casper?.-dijo corey

no la verdad, hemos estado aqui desde que acabamos de tocar, si no se hubieran acabado los bocadillos.-dijo kon

kin, ¿no has visto a laney?, ¡tengo que hablar con ella!.-dijo corey

pues, creo que salio con casper , se veia algo triste.-dijo kin

ok, gracias chicos.-dijo corey hiendose.

Afuera de la escuela, en una banca, casper y laney estaban sentados juntos hablando, corey los vio y decidio esconderse subiendose a un arbol cerca de ellos para escuchar la conversacion

es una hermosa noche.-dijo casper.

si lo es, aunque hace un poco de aire aqui afuera.-dijo laney de brazos cruzados con algo de frio.

¿tienes frio?, *quitandose el chaleco*.-dijo casper quitandose el chaleco para darselo a laney.

no, casper, no, estoy bien.-dijo laney

de nuevo lo mismo, ¿que te ocurre laney?, ¿por que tienes esa actitud hacia ami?, me evades, no me dejas tocarte o besarte, ¿acaso te hice algo?.-dijo casper

casper, la verdad...es que tenia que decirtelo antes...-decia laney algo triste.

¿decirme que?.-dijo casper.

*respira profundamente*, casper yo acepte ser tu novia por que realmente me gustas y no digo que no haya disfrutado salir contigo estos meses, realmente disfrute cada momento contigo, pero, cuando me diste el collar con la palabra "te amo"...fue como si me hubiera dado cuenta de que...no siento lo mismo por ti.-dijo laney con la cabeza agachada.

*respiro*, entonces...¿no me amas, verdad?.-pregunto casper.

no...no te amo casper, lo siento.-dijo laney

Entiendo...tal vez no debi querer acelerar las cosas o tal vez fue, que desde un principio sabia que no podria ocupar su lugar...-dijo casper.

¿eh?.-dijo laney mirando a casper.

tu nunca dejabas de hablar de lo genial que era, de todos los momentos maravillosos que pasaste a su lado, que Grojband te habia cambiado la vida y que el poder verlo cada dia te hacia sonreir sin importar cuantas veces te hiciera enojar, no te escuchara o sus planes fracasaran , el siempre seria ese ser muy querido por ti, sin mencionar que me llamaste como el cuando te invite al baile.-dijo casper.

casper...-dijo laney mirando a casper.

Solo dime una cosa...-dijo casper.

¿que cosa?.-dijo laney

Laney...¿tu amas a corey como amigo o...como ese alguien especial?.-pregunto casper mirando a laney

En ese momento corey queria estaba muy nervioso.

Pues...yo...lo..am...-decia laney hasta que...

¡zaz!, la rama donde estaba corey se rompio y este cayo gritando justo enfrente de ellos.

¡ah!, ¿corey?.-dijo laney sorprendida

au..., jejje, hola chicos.-dijo corey algo adolorido con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡¿estas bien?!.-dijo laney ayudando a corey.

si, eso creo, ¡au!, creo que me duele un poco el brazo.-dijo corey

Mientras laney lo ayudaba , casper los observaba como interactuaban y solo se limito a dejar salir un suspiro y alejarse caminando a lo que laney se percato y lo detuvo del brazo.

¡casper!, ¿a donde vas?.-pregunto laney

*Empezo a sonar de fondo la cancion Doy un paso atras Samo, (ex integrante de Camila)*

Laney, te amo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de cual fue tu respuesta, no importa cuanto nos gustemos o cuan felices hayamos sido juntos, yo nunca podre ser mas que solo tu amigo, ya que siempre estaras enamorada de el *señalando a corey*, lo siento laney, creo que es lo mejor para ambos que terminemos si es que no queremos que alguno de los dos salga lastimado, o mas de lo que ya estamos.-dijo casper algo triste

casper...lo siento...mucho...-dijo laney con voz quebradiza

puedes quedarte con el collar.-dijo casper dandose la vuelta y alejandose.

*Doy un paso atras, vete ya no intentes regresar, es hora de borrarme de tus labios, por que ya no quiero hacerte daño, tienes que escapar , ya no te detengas a mirar, pues este corazon de lleno de espinas, que te lastima, doy un paso atras*.

Laney se quedo sin habla, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar ahogandose en un mar de lagrimas, cerro lentamente sus ojos a como las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas como cascadas dando inicio a sollozos mientras sujetaba el colgante que casper le dio con ambas manos.

Corey se puso de pie y se acerco a laney.

Laney...dijo corey mirandola con tristeza.

corey no soportaba verla llorar, entonces empuño sus manos y volteo la mirada hacia casper con expresion de enojo y trato de alcanzarlo.

¡Casper!.-grito corey

¿eh?.-dijo casper volteando hacia corey

¿¡como te atravez a hacerle daño a Laney?!.-exclamo corey enojado

no podia seguirme engañando asi, ella y yo debiamos estar juntos.-dijo casper.

¡eso no te daba derecho de hacerle daño, ella tal vez no sea perfecta, no sea muy femenina, hermosa , o lo que sea, pero lo que si se, ¡es que ella merece ser feliz!, incluso contigo.-dijo corey

corey escucha, entiendo que estas enojado y no te culpo si me odias por hacerla llorar, pero no lo hice para mal, no termine con ella para hacerla sufrir, lo hice por que sabia que en el fondo ella amaba a otra persona y que no podria engañarme a mismo queriendo ser ese alguien y que podria ocupar su lugar.-dijo casper.

¿de quien hablas?...-dijo corey

¡¿no te das cuenta?!, ¡ella te ama!, ¡yo sabia que muy en el fondo nunca podria ocupar el lugar que tienes en su corazon y que nunca me amaria como te ama a a ti!, ¡en estos momentos ella te necesita mas que nunca,¡ ¡en vez de esta discutiendo conmigo, deberias estar a su lado!.-dijo casper

Casper...-dijo corey sin habla.

No entiendo todavia que es lo que ve en ti, eres tan distraido, terco, ignorante y si en verdad la quisieras lo hubieras sabido, pero aun asi...yo jamas podre ocupar tu lugar, Les deseo lo mejor para ambos Riffin, creo que gano el mejor.-dijo casper despidiendose dejando a corey sin habla y agachando la cabeza con gesto de tristeza.

EL FINAL

l admirador secreto de laney part 14 ¡GRAN FINAL! :

casper solo se dio la vuelta y dejo a corey sin habla, laney seguia llorando desconsoladamente hasta que escucho unos pasos acercandose.

¿te encuentras bien?.-dijo corey poniendose de rodillas queriendo tocar a laney.

¡no me toques!.-dijo laney quitando su mano de golpe.

se lo que debes estar pensado, como pude ser tan boba, por que no lo vi venir, debi ser honesta conmigo misma y no jugar con los sentimientos de casper, ¡fui una gran boba y una tonta!, ¡ya solo quiero irme a casa!.-dijo laney poniendose de pie y queriendo huir mas corey la detiene del brazo.

¡ya deja me corey!.-dijo laney soltandose.

¡laney, espera por favor!.-dijo corey tratando de calmarla.

¡que te digo que me sueltes!.-decia laney luchando hasta que corey la sujeto de la muñecas.

¡laney por favor calmate!, ¡no es el fin del mundo!.-dijo corey

¡¿que quieres ?!, ¡¿vienes a reirte de mi?! ¡ acabo de destruir mi vida y no necesite tu ayuda para hacerlo!, ¡lastime a alguien que queria mucho y en consecuencia yo tambien sali herida¡, ¡ya no podria humillarme mas!.-dijo laney en un tono de ira y sufrimiento.

¡basta!.-dijo corey a lo que laney reacciono.

si, te lo tienes merecido por jugar con los sentimientos de otros, permitiste que esto se saliera de control y al final te quedaste sola, tu sola llegaste hasta aqui, todo fue tu desicion, de nadie mas...-dijo corey seriamente mirando a laney quien agachaba la cabeza.

pero...-dijo corey a lo que laney reacciono.

admitiste que cometiste una equivocacion y estas arrepentida , eso es lo que importa...y... se por que lo hiciste...-dijo corey

corey...-dijo laney mirando a corey

yo...tambien actue como un tonto, no fuiste la unica que cometio errores y se siente arrepentida en este momento.-dijo corey

corey...¿que quieres decir?.-decia laney mirando a corey.

laney , lo que trato de decir es...*suspiro*, creo que me sera dificil hacerlo, creo que no soy muy bueno en esto.-dijo corey avergonzado.

Espera, creo que ya se como.-dijo laney sacando la aplicacion de la rockstar interior personalizando a corde a corey.(para los que leyeron mi fanfic de rockstar interior 2,0).

laney, lo que trato decirte, es algo que debi decirte desde hace mucho tiempo y...quisiera poder tener el valor de decirtelo...pero no se como.-dijo corey desanimado.

(EMPIEZA A SONAR TE QUIERO DE LUIS LAURO: "como explicar, si no soy bueno con mis palabras y nunca digo lo que siento, una vez mas me dejas sin aliento y naufrago en tu belleza, es increible cuando me tocas...te quiero y no puedo...estar ni un segundo sin ti...)

Laney, se que he sido un ignorante, tonto y algo cobarde al querer esconder mis sentimiento por ti durante todo este tiempo, en especial desde aquella noche que nos dimos nuestro primer beso , que fue sin duda el mas maravilloso de todos. Lo que trato de decirte, desde el fondo de mi corazon, es...tu has sido y siempre seras ese alguien especial y...yo...te amo .-dijo la aplicacion

corey...dijo laney con un brillo en sus ojos

laney...dijo corey con el mismo resplandor en sus ojos.

ambos se acercaron lentamente mientras sus cuerpos se estrechaban mutuamente cerrando sus ojos lentamente y sus labios se acercaban dando origen a un beso apasionado.

ambos se siguen besando apasionadamente mientras seguia sonando te quiero de luis lauro.

(ultimo coro de la cancion)  
TE QUIERO, Y NO PUEDO, ESTAR NI UN SEGUNDO SIN TI, TE QUIERO, Y CONFIESO...QUE SI DE ALGO ESTOY SEGURO, LO MEJOR QUE HE HECHO EN MI VIDA ES...AMARTE A TI...

En eso comenzo a llover pero ambos siguieron besandose bajo la lluvia.

De vuelta en el gimnasio.

oye kon, ¿no te has preguntado que paso con corey y laney?.-dijo kin

ahora que lo mencionas, no los he visto desde que salieron, creo que deberiamos buscarlos.-dijo kon

¡tienes razon hermano!.-dijo kin poniendose en marcha para salir cuando entraron corey y laney empapados.

¡ah! , ¡chicos!, ¿que les paso?.-dijo kin sorprendido.

nada, solo que nos mojamos un poco.-dijo laney

si y...ahora estamos juntos.-dijo corey mirando a laney admitiendo su relacion oficialmente.

¡ahhh!, ¡¿ya son novios?!.-dijeron kin y kon sorprendidos

asi es.-dijo corey con una sonrisa.

WOOOOW.-dijeron kin y kon intercambiando miradas.

¡oye,oye, oye!,¡ espera un segundo!, ¿que paso con casper?.-dijo kin tratando de aclarar lo que pasaba.

bueno...la verdad es...casper y yo terminamos, creo no eramos el uno para el otro.-dijo laney algo triste.

ohhh...bueno, aun asi, mis felicitaciones a los dos.-dijo kin felizmente.

si, finalmente ya estan juntos y hacen una muuuy bonita pareja.-dijo kon

muchas gracias chicos, los quiero mucho, en verdad.-dijo laney sentimentalmente abrazandolos.

de nada laney, nosotros tambien, tu sabes que solo queremos que verte feliz.-dijo kin mientras la abrazaban.

muchas gracias chicos, son los mejores, no podria pedir mejores amigos que ustedes.-dijo corey abrazandolos tambien

mmmm...*conteniendo el llanto*...¡wuuaaaaaaa, ya parale me vas hacer llorarr!.-dijo kin

¡a mi ya me hiso lloraaaaar!.-dijo kon llorando de emocion.

¡abrazame hermanoooo!.-dijo kin abrazando a kon llorando.

esos son nuestros kin y kon.-dijo laney

si, definitivamente lanes, no hay iguales.-dijo corey mirando a laney.

En eso empieza a sonar musica lenta.

y...¿me concederías esta pieza, hermosa señorita?.-dijo corey haciendo un gesto de invitarla a bailar

por su puesto que si, mi caballero.-dijo laney respondiendole y dandole la mano partiendo a la pista de baile.

Ambos se acomodan abrazandose tiernamente, laney recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras una mano en la cintura y la otra con la suya hasta que.

¿oye?.-dijo laney

¿que sucede?.-dijo corey

¿que paso con carrie?.-dijo laney

ah...lo habia olvidado por completo.

¿no es esa que esta por alla sola?.-dijo laney

si, de hecho alli esta.-dijo corey

se ve muy sola...dijo laney mirandola con tristeza y por otro lado viendo a lenny

¡ah!, ¡ya se!, espera me aqui, ahorita vuelvo.-dijo laney hiendo con carrie

mientras carrie estaba sentada sola y algo triste.

hola carrie.-dijo laney

ah si, hola laney.-dijo carrie

asi que, tu y corey terminaron...-dijo laney tomando asiento.

la verdad, nunca anduvimos, el solo quería venir con alguien para no estar solo.-dijo carrie

oh, ya veo...y..¿con quien estas ahora?, ¿no tienes pareja?.-dijo laney

no, ya no tengo con quien bailar , ademas no creo que haya alguien que quiera bailar conmigo.-dijo carrie

bueno...creo que se de "alguien" *señalando a lenny* que le encantaria bailar contigooo.-dijo laney insinuandole.

ah, ¿a lenny?, no, no lose, ademas despues de como lo he tratado, no creo que quiera bailar conmigo.-decia carrie algo apenada.

¡anda ,vamos!.-dijo laney jalando a carrie hasta lenny

anda pideselo.-dijo laney animando a carrie

no, no lo se laney, ¿estas segura?.-dijo carrie algo nerviosa.

claro.-dijo laney con pulgares en alto.

ok, *toma un respiro*.-dijo carrie caminando hacia lenny

ammmm...hola lenny.-dijo carrie algo apenada.

¡ah!, ¡ho-hola carrie!.-dijo lenny sorprendido

bueno...me preguntaba...si tu...quisieras...¿bailar conmigo?.-dijo carrie tallandose el brazo.

¡¿yoo?!, ¡¿en-enserio?!.-dijo lenny sorprendido.

si, bueno...si no quieres yo entiendo, no te culpo si no quieres...-decia carrie.

¡no, no sera ningun problema!, ¡digo, me encantaria bailar contigo!.-dijo lenny

¡¿enserio?!, ¡vamos!.-dijo carrie abrazando a lenny del brazo y ambos corren a la pista de baile.

de vuelta en la pista.

¿que hiciste?.-dijo corey

ayudando a carrie a conseguir pareja.-dijo laney bailando con corey.

que bien.-dijo corey

SONABA FIRST DATE BLINK 182

¿y ahora que?, ¿que pasara ahora que somos novios?, ¿que crees que nos depare el futuro?.-decia laney.

"LET'S GO, DON'T WAIT, THIS NIGHT ITS ALMOST OVER, HONEST..."

shhh, *poniendo su dedo en su boca*, ahora no pensemos en el futuro, el futuro es distante, no dejemos que el pasado nos atormente , hay que disfrutar y vivir el presente como si no hubiera mañana, hagamos que esta noche, nos dure para siempre..-decia corey

corey, eso fue hermoso y una gran cancion, deberias escribirlo ¿verdad corey?.-decia laney insinuandole con la ceja arriba.

eso parece, ¿quien sabe?.-dijo corey

bueno, ahora solo vivamos esta noche como si no hubiera mañana.-dijo laney acercandose lentamente besando a corey quien sorprendido solo la abrazo y cerro los ojos.

"LET'S MAKE THIS NIGHT LAST FOR EVER, FOR EVER AND EVER, LET'S MAKE THIS LAST FOR EVER".

Ambos reaccionan abriendo los ojos volteando hacia el publico y terminando con un:

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR!.-mientras cada uno con una mano , jalaban de la puerta de la cochera, mientras con la otra mano seguian abrazados y tirando hacia abajo terminando este emocionante episodio.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESPERAR Y POR SEGUIRME, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO , PROXIMAMENTE A FANFICTION, ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!


End file.
